The Fight is Never Really Over
by goldfish078
Summary: Dash has made a new friend who looks as if he could play the part of the 10 year old villain they keep fighting and Violet's been sneaking out to see a boy. Bob and Helen can't help but think something's wrong, but they can't do a thing about it.
1. The Day Following

Okay, the Incredibles was the best movie ever so naturally I had to write a fic. And let me tell you know,it will go past 15 chapters. I know the beginning is kinda slow, but bear with me here, it will get interesting soon. I hope you all like it and enjoy (This is my first Superhero fic so it may not be the best)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Incredibles or any of the charcters except my OC's (you'll meet them later)! But someday when I go work for pixar thay will all change (lol) This goes for the whole story too.

**Chapter 1: The Day Following**

"Breakfast is ready" Helen Parr called to her family. She set the fairly large plate of french toast down on the table as she awaited her family. Dash was the first one to come.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked excitedly as he raced to take his usual seat.

"French toast." Helen replied. Dash shrugged his shoulders and reached for the plate of food in front of him.

"Wait till your father and sister get here please." Helen asked him, laying a hand over his. Dash glared at her, but retracted his arm.

"Good morning." Bob said as he entered the kitchen. He sat down and pulled out the newspaper from under his arm and began to read. Helen rolled her eyes as she did not approve of people reading at the table.

"Can we eat now?" Dash whined impatiently as he eyed the food in front of him longingly.

"No Dash, you can wait a little more for Violet" Replied Helen to her impatient son.

"No I can't" Dash muttered under his breath. Helen gave him a warning glance, then turned to her husband.

"Where is Violet?" She asked him. It wasn't like her to be late for breakfast, though she had noticed a slight change in her eldest daughter when they got home.

"I think she's still in the bathroom." Replied Bob, not even looking up from the paper. Helen sighed.

"Now can we eat?" Dash asked again. He rested his head on his fist.

"Fine Dash, you can eat." Helen replied. Dash reached for the food in record time, which wasn't too big of a surprise for his family. Bob took a piece and Helen in turn did too.

They ate in silence for a bit. Then Dash spoke up.

"Do I have to go to school?" Dash asked.

"Yes, you've missed enough already as it is" Helen replied.

"But, my leg hurts!" Dash proclaimed. Helen raised an eyebrow.

"I believe your leg was fine when you raced in here this morning?"

"Well... maybe, but it hurts now! I've got this giant bruise on it! Wanna see?"

"No Dash, we do not want to see." Helen told him sternly.

"But..." Dash started.

"Your going to school, and that's final" Helen finished. Dash turned to his dad.

"Dad, do I have to go?" Dash questioned again.

"Listen to your mother" Bob replied to his son's plea's. Dash put his head back on his hands and pouted.

A moment later, crying was heard down the hall. Helen rose from the table.

"I"ll be right back" She said and walked down the hall toher bedroom where Jack-Jack slept. He was sitting up in his crib, crying to get out. Helen lifted him up and brought him back out to the kitchen to feed him.

"Dash, it's time to go now." Helen said as she placed a wiggling Jack-Jack in his high-chair.

"Awww, but what about Violet?" He asked as he slid off the chair and on to his feet.

"Violet is going too. Bob can you go get Violet?" Helen asked her husband. Bob didn't even look up from the paper. Helen didn't try again. Instead she got up herself to go get Violet.

She got to the bathroom door, which was still closed, and knocked on it.

"Vi, it's time for school." She said as she rapped on the door. A couple seconds past and nothing happened.

"Now Vi!" Helen said again in a bit louder voice. The door opened slowly, revealing a fairly tall and skinny girl. Her raven black hair was draped over half her face. She turned down the hall and walked to the door, grabbing her backpack on the way.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Helen questioned her as she past the table.

"I'll get something at school." Violet said as she walked out the door. Dash followed her.

"Okay then, have a good day." Helen called as the door closed. Bob didn't even raise his head from the paper.

"What are you reading there that is more important than your own kids?" Helen asked him as she eyed the paper.

"What? Oh, nothing" He replied as he folded it up and stuck it under his arm. He walked out of the room and headed back to his bedroom, leaving Helen to clean the kitchen. She sighed and started to clear the table. Jack-Jack giggled at her in his high chair, clearly wanting some attention. Helen smiled at him and went back to work clearing the table.

She noticed only she and Dash had bothered to finish. Whatever Bob had been reading was keeping him occupied way too much for her liking. She intended to find out what it was later.

On the bus to school, Dash and Violet were having a few of their own problems.

"Hey Violet, can I sit with you?" Dash asked as he walked up to her.

"No way dweeb." She replies back under her breath. Dash frowned at her.

"But you not sitting with anyone else, you never do!"

"I said NO!" Violet yelled. She raised her hands, preparing to fire a force field at her younger brother. Dash's eyes widened. Violet caught herself just in time and put her hands down at her side. Dash figured he'd go find his own seat. By now, the whole bus was watching the two.

Dash took a seat at the back of the bus, alone. He didn't really have any friends on the bus so he would sit alone a lot.

"Hey Dash, what was all that about?" A kid with brown hair asked from across the isle.

"Huh, nothing." Dash replied. He knew he wasn't allowed to speak of their powers outside the house.

"Why did she put her hands up like that?" He asked back

"No reason, she always does that." Dash said, now turning to face the kid. "How do you know my name?"

"The teacher asks about you everyday, and for some reason mutters stuff about tacks as well." He said. Dash giggled to himself silently about the tack incident. He was always being accused of doing that. But they could never prove it was him, he ran way to fast for that.

"What's your name anyway?" Dash asked the kid back

"Jason." He replied back.

Meanwhile, Violet was listening to the whole conversation between Dash and his new friend. She wanted to make sure he let nothing slip out of that blabber mouth he had. But in a way, she also envied him. She didn't really have any friends either.

"What were you doing there?" A random kid asked Violet.

"I wasn't doing anything." She replied back, not even looking at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Then why did you put your hands up like that?" He drawled on.

"No reason." She mumbled back.

"Whatever" He said, then he turned around and started chatting with his friends. Violet didn't care who he was, nor what he wanted. She gazed out the window thinking to herself, wishing that she didn't have any powers. All she ever wanted was to be normal, like everyone else.

Back at home, Helen was finished with the dishes and currently watching television from the couch, something she didn't usually do. Jack-Jack was falling asleep in her arms. He gurgled a bit before drifting off completely. Helen smiled, then rose to put him in his crib.

"Open up please" She said as she knocked on her bedroom door. Bob was still in their and hadn't emerged since morning.

"Just a minute." He called from behind the door.

"What are you doing in there?" Helen asked impatiently and she rocked Jack-Jack gently back and forth in her arms. They were beginning to fall asleep. The door opened revealing Bob, who still had that newspaper under his arms.

"Thank you." She replied and walked past him. She tried to catch a glance at the paper, but Bob had already started off down the hall to his study. Helen sighed and lay Jack-Jack in his crib.

Bob trudged off to his study and sat down. He pushed the door close, but it bounced back open without even realizing it. He lay the paper open on his desk and reread it again.

Helen, who was walking down the hall at this moment, saw that the door was left ajar and took the opportunity. She stood in the doorway, waiting to see if he noticed her there. When he didn't, she extended her arm and grabbed the paper right out from under his nose.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Asked her husband.

"I just want to see what's been keeping you occupied the whole day." Helen said, opening up the paper to see what he had been reading.

"It's nothing dear." He said, trying to grab the paper back. Helen stretched it out into the hall and blocked the doorway.

"Then you'll have absolutely no problem with me reading it. You know I don't like secrets Bob." Helen replied as she read the headline. The article was about all the destruction Syndrome had caused. At the end there was a question.

"Should the Superheros be called back for full-time duty?" She read. "Why didn't you want me to see this?"

"No reason." Bob said quietly.

"Let me guess, you want to go back into saving people... without the rest of your family?"

"Well, no, of course not." He said, trying to grab the paper again. Helen pulled it away.

"Uh, huh. You think I would disagree with this idea, don't you?"

"Well, I thought that...." He started.

"We should talk about this as a family. This isn't your decision you know? And I really don't like the idea of the kids fighting, especially Jack-Jack!"

"I know you wouldn't approve, but I really think you should consider the idea."

"We'll talk about this later, after dinner" Helen replied. She folded up the newspaper and walked off. Bob stood in the doorway and sighed. He really wanted to get back into action. Day jobs just weren't his thing. But he knew his wife wouldn't approve of the idea.

Back at school, the day was coming to a close. Dash and Violet had been loaded down with homework, on a Friday. Dash was furious, as he hated homework. Violet was more nervous about what was coming up that night. She was going to go see a movie with Tony, the boy of her dreams. She was a bit nervous.

"Hey Violet, were still going tonight, right?" Tony called out to her as she walked to the bus. Violet smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." She said shyly. Dash had come up behind her.

"Are you gonna kiss?" He said, making faces at her.

"Buzz off, you insect." She said, pushing him away.

"Violet and Tony, sitting in a tree," Dash started to sing. Violet chose to ignore this and boarded the bus. Dash followed her on.

"Bye Violet, see you tonight" Tony called to her as he walked off. Violet waved back. Then she heard kissing noises come from behind her. It was Dash.

"Don't make me." Violet said, tensing up her hands.

"You can't, mom would murder you!" Dash said annoyingly.

"Just wait till we get home!"Violet said. Dash took the hint and left her, still laughing. Violet stared out the window, daydreaming about the night ahead of her.

The bus pulled up to their current house. The yard looked terrible. The grass was nearly all ash and countless pieces of metal lay everywhere.

They got off the bus and picked their way through the rubble. As soon as the bus turned the corner, Dash raced up to the front door and turned to face Violet.

"Violet and Tony, sitting in a tree," He sang again. Then Violet got really angry. She ran up to the door and shot a force field straight though it. I crashed into the house, knocking Dash over on to the floor. Their parents, who were sitting in the living room at the time, heard the crash and came running.

"What is gong on in here?" Helen yelled as she eyed the broken door.

"Dash started it!" Violet said as she stepped through the doorway.

"I did not. It was all Violet's fault!" Dash yelled back

"Did not!" Violet yelled back.

"Did too!" Said Dash in defense.

"Both of you to your rooms. We'll talk about this later!" Helen screamed, breaking up the fight. The two glared at each other and walked off, pushing each other into walls. Helen sighed as she looked down at the splinters of wood that littered the floor.

"Why didn't you help?" She asked her husband, who had gone back into the kitchen. Helen followed him.

"Why didn't you try to stop them?" She asked again. "And where are you going now?"

"I'm getting a new door." He replied gruffly as he left the back door and walked off to the car. Helen sighed.

Soon crying was heard again down the hall. All the commotion had woken up Jack-Jack. Helen went off to tend to him.

A/N: Okay, good, bad, very bad, extermely bad? I didn't think it was THAT bad. Anyways, I hope you readers liked itand please reveiw! Expect the next chappie soon :)


	2. Everything Is Not As It Seems

Don't worry, this will have more action in the later chapters! Thank-you to all the people who reviewed and I'm glad you liked it. Yes, I'm going over the date with Tony (Not sure if anyone did that yet...) but it's not too detailed.... and you'll see why when you read it. But this does play an important part in the story :)

**Chapter 2: Everything Is Not As It Seems**

"Mom, can I come out now?" Dash whined from inside his bedroom. Helen got up and walked over to her son's room.

"Yes Dash, you can come out now." She said. Then she turned to Violet's door. "You too Violet."

A few seconds later, Dash cautiously walked out of his room and made his way to the kitchen.

"In here Dash." Helen called from the living room. Dash sighed and changed directions. He really didn't want to face his mother after what happened. He knew he would get in big trouble.

"Sit down." Helen instructed, pointing to a chair. Dash did as told and looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"Where's Violet?" He asked her cautiously.

"Violet, get out here now!" Helen called through the house. Violet came into he room a few seconds later, her hair still covering her face.

"Now tell me exactly what happened." Helen demanded as she glared at her two eldest children.

"About what?" Dash asked cautiously. Helen raised an eyebrow. Both Dash and Violet looked at the doorway, which had a large piece of cardboard covering the opening.

"Oh, that?" Dash said to the floor. "It was all Violet's fault, she fired a force field at me."

"Why did you do that Violet?" Helen asked her daughter.

"Because he was being annoying." She said back, glaring at Dash

"I was not." Dash said under his breath.

"What were you doing this time Dash?" Helen said after a deep breath. Dash just looked at the floor.

"He was making fun of me and Tony... again!" Violet spoke up. Helen looked back at Dash.

"Is this true?"

"Maybe"

"Dash, we've been over this before. I've told you to stop that countless times!" Helen told him. Dash frowned at Violet.

"Hah" Violet said to Dash. Dash stuck his tongue at her.

"Violet, your in trouble too."

"What!" They both said in unison

"The both of you are grounded this weekend and that's final!" Helen said getting up from her seat. She went off to the kitchen to start dinner. Violet followed her.

"But mom, I'm meeting Tony tonight, we had this all planned out!" She told her mother frantically. Helen stared at her.

"Then you shouldn't have done that to your brother. You have to start acting you age Violet, your too old for this kind of behavior!" Helen said. Violet frowned.

Just then, the phone rang.

"I got it!" Yelled Dash and Violet at the same time. Violet may have been closer, but Dash got to it first!

"HA!" He said at Violet. Violet had a strong urge to punch him, but held back. She was in enough trouble already.

"Oh right, she can't go! She got in trouble for almost killing me and...." Dash said into the phone. Violet knew instantly who it was and grabbed the phone from him.

"Hey!" Dash yelled as Violet put the phone to her ear.

"I'm sorry about that Tony, that was just my little brother."

"I kinda figured that." Tony said back.

"Why are you calling?" Violet asked out of curiosity.

"I just wanted to know what time we were gonna meet at the theater."

"Right, the time..." Violet said. She looked at her mother, who was in the process of cooking dinner. Helen looked back.

"7:00, Violet. And you be back by 9:30 tonight!" Said Helen in exasperation. Dash stared at her, mad that Violet was getting off so easily.

"I'll meet you at seven, okay?" Violet said back into the receiver.

After a few seconds of silence, Tony responded. "Fine with me, see you then."He said back. After that, they hung up.

"Don't think your getting of that easy, young lady. Your still in trouble. And I don't want you doing anything rash tonight!" Helen told her daughter sternly.

"I know mom." Violet said. Then she gave her mom a quick hug and skipped off to her room to get ready.

"What, why does she get off so easily?" Dash complained.

"Dash, please just go watch TV or something!" Helen said back. Dash frowned, but walked out of the room.

A couple minutes later, Bob walked in the door.

"Any luck?" Helen asked him.

"Huh, no." Bob said as he walked down the hall. Helen watched him leave and sighed.

"Can you please get the kids and tell them to wash up? Dinner's nearly on the table."

"Yeah, sure." He said, not really paying any attention.

As Helen was putting the plates on the table, Violet and Dash walked in the room.

"Where's your father?" She asked them.

"I dunno." Dash said quickly as he sat down. Helen left to go get their father as Violet took her seat.

"Violet and Tony..."

"Don't start with me." She warned him menacingly. Dash was silent.

A few moments later, Helen walked back into the room holding Jack-Jack. She set him in his high-chair and began to feed him.

"Mom, where's dad?" Violet asked her.

"Can we eat now?" Dash whined.

"Yes Dash, you can eat." Helen said slowly. The two looked at each other and begun to eat without saying anything else.

"Mom?" Violet asked, finally breaking the ice.

"What now?" She asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Are you going to drive me to the theater, or should I ask dad?" She asked her cautiously. She was expecting her father to.

"I'll take you, your father's a bit busy at the moment."

"Okay, thanks." Violet said back. She wondered to herself what her father had been up to. He wasn't even at the table eating with them.

"I'm done!" Dash yelled as he got up and raced off to his room.

"Then you can go start your homework." Helen called after him. Violet heard a loud groan from Dash's bedroom. She giggled to herself.

"I'm done too." She said as she rose from the table.

"Get back her young lady." Helen said

"What?" Violet said

"You need to clean up the kitchen tonight." Helen replied.

"But mom..." Violet started.

"Do you want to go tonight or not?" Her mother asked her. Violet sighed and began to clear off the table Helen lifted up Jack-Jack and went off to find her husband, leaving Violet to finish cleaning.

"Bob, what are you doing now?" Helen asked impatiently as she stood outside of the door to his study.

"Nothing honey." He said as he emerged from the room. He shut the lights off and shut the door.

"I told you we'd talk about that as a family." She told him softly. She didn't want the kids to overhear.

"I know." He said. And with that, he walked off to get something to eat. Helen went to the living room to put Jack-Jack in the playpen.

"Violet, are you ready yet, your going to be late?" Helen said as she knocked on her daughter's door. Violet emerged a moment later. Her hair was pulled back with a blue headband and she was wearing a black tank top with a dark blue jacket over it and a pair of jeans.

"That's what your wearing?" Her mom asked her.

"Yes, is there something wrong with it?" Violet asked back.

"No, just get in the car. I don't want you to be late for your first date." Helen said as she walked out to the car. The two of them got in and pulled out down the driveway. On the way, Violet couldn't help noticing that Dash was in the window making kissing faces at her again. She clenched her fists.

"Now Violet, I want you to be responsible tonight." Helen told her daughter.

"I know mom." Violet said slowly. She had been through this before.

"I'm just looking out for you."

"I know."

"I want you to call me if anything happens. I'll come and pick you up, okay?" Helen told her as she handed her a cell-phone.

"Okay mom."

"You're not to stay out any later than 9:30!" Helen warned her

"I know!" Violet said in an exasperated viocefor the last time.

They pulled up at the theater and up to the main entrance. Violet opened up the door and got out.

"Bye honey, be good and don't forget to call me!" She said as Violet closed the door. She waited until Violet was safely inside and then she drove back home.

In the theater Violet looked around for Tony. She had no idea where she was going to meet him, as he had never told her. She walked around a bit and looked at the movies that were playing. She sighed and sat down at a table, wondering where he was.

A few minutes later, the door opened at the entrance. Violet rose from the table as Tony walked in the door and looked around. He didn't see Violet. Then he motioned for someone else to come inside. It was a girl, and not just any girl, one of the most popular girl at school. Violet was stunned.

She sat back down and waited as she watched them. They giggled with each other and walked further in the theater. They got in line for the movies and then they did something else. Tony kissed her. Violet was so angry. She ran into the ladies room.

"Why would he do something like this?" Violet asked herself in the mirror. She thought Tony wanted to go out with her. She never dreamed he would cheat on her. He didn't seem like the kind of person who would do that. Then again, she didn't know him very well. She sat on the sink and debated about what to do. She couldn't call her mom, not now.

Finally she decided to step out into the lobby. Tony and the girl were nowhere in sight. Violet probably figured they were watching a movie. She wondered if Tony even cared about her.

Violet wandered outside of the theater. She wrapped her arms around herself as it was getting late and a bit chilly. Finally she pulled out the cell phone her mom had given her and dialed her home number. Helen picked up the phone.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi mom, could you please give me a ride home?" Violet asked quietly. Tears were coming to her eyes.

"Already, it's only 7:30!" Her mom stated.

"Please?"

"I'll be right there, wait in the theater for me, okay."

"Okay." Violet said and then hung up. Then she turned around and went back inside to wait.

About 10 minutes later, Helen walked inside the theater and looked around. She spotted Violet and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked her daughter. Violet wiped her eyes and got up, her hair covering her face once again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. Helen could tell something was wrong though.

They walked to the car with Violet lagging behind a bit. She didn't want to tell her mom what had happened. But she knew she'd ask as soon as they got in the car.

"What happened Violet?" Her mom askedin a concered voiceas she looked at her daughter.

"It was nothing mom." She said back in a small voice.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" Helen asked her again.

"Yeah." Violet said as she stared out the window, burying her head in her arms. Helen turned back and they drove home. No one said anything else the whole way.

When Helen pulled up into the driveway, Violet opened the door and got out as fast as she could. She didn't want anyone to ask anymore questions.

"How was you date?" Dash asked her when she got in the door, emphasizing the word date. Violet ran past him and went into her room and locked the door behind her.

"Gee, what's her problem? Dash muttered to himself.

"Dash, you leave your sister alone!" Helen told him sternly.

"I didn't even do anything!" He said back. Helen gave him a warning look and Dash went back to his math homework.

Helen went off to her bedroom to find her husband, who was looking at the paper again.

"Back so soon?" He said upon her entering.

"Something happened between Violet and Tony." She said as she picked up Jack-Jack from his crib.

"What happened?" Bob asked back, setting the paper down.

"I don't know, she won't tell me." Helen replied, cradling Jack-Jack in her arms.

"Where is she now?"

"She's locked herself in her room." Helen replied.

"Well, are you just going to leave it then?" He asked her, his temper rising a bit.

"Of course not, I'm concerned about this too. I'll ask her about it tomorrow morning." Helen said back. Bob shook his head and sat back down to continue reading. Helen went back to the living room. As she past Violet's room, she could hear her crying. It wasn't like Violet to cry. Helen was worried and she intended to find out what happened the next day.

A/N: Aww, poor Violet. I'm not sure if that would happen or not... but that's why it's a fanfic (lol) Hee Hee, I like doing fight senes between Vi and Dash, they're fun, so expect more of them!! Thanks again to all the people who reviewed! You've made my day :)


	3. Anger Rises

Bet y'all weren't expecting that to happen to Vi, huh? Anyways..... this next chapter is okay... not too much action thoguh. Later on in the story, it will have plenty of action, trust me! Vi may expand on her powerssometime soon (But I'm not telling yet) Don't you just love supence? lol>

**Chapter 3: Anger Rises**

The next day ran normally for the family, except for the fact that Violet was still in her room.

"Mom, where is Violet?" Dash pestered as he ate the cereal his mother had given him.

"She's still in her room." Helen replied as she fed a mouthful of food to Jack-Jack. He giggled pleasantly.

"Can I go get her?" Dash asked quickly. Helen looked up in surprise, then thought for a minute. She knew what he was up to.

"Dash, don't even think about it..." Helen started, but Dash had already ran off down the hall at top speed.

"Dash, you come back here this instant!" Helen called through the house. There was no reply. Helen got up and followed Dash to Violet's room.

"Hey Violet, your gonna be late for your date!" Dash called to her as he barged into her room. Violet didn't say anything back. In fact, she was still asleep.

"What's wrong, did you break up?" Dash asked in an annoying voice. He flipped on the lights, forcing Violet to cover her eyes.

"Dashiell, you get out here this instant!" Helen yelled at him from the doorway. Dash stopped in a split second and looked up at his mom.

"What, you said I could.."

"I never gave you permission to come in here Dash, now get out of here NOW!"

"Okay." Dash replied. He didn't have to be told twice, he knew he was in trouble. Instead of waiting around the house to get yelled at, he went outside to wait for the bus.

"I'm sorry about that Vi." Helen said as she looked over to her daughter. She noticed Violet was still in her pajamas.

"Violet, are you okay?" Helen asked as she walked over to her bed. She sat down on the end of the bed and gently shook Violet awake. "It's time for school."

Violet mumbled something inaudible into the pillow.

"What was that?"

"I don't want to go to school today." She replied again in a small voice. Helen sighed.

"Is this about what happened last night?" She asked. Violet sat up and looked at her mother for a second. Then she got up and walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Helen didn't stop her. Instead, she got up to go tend to Jack-Jack, leaving Violet alone for a bit.

Outside, Dash was waiting for the bus. As it turned the corner, he looked back at the house wondering where Violet was. He knew he shouldn't, but he decided using his super speed wouldn't hurt just once. He sped up and ran into the house.

"Mom, is Violet coming?" He asked quickly. He heard the bus pull up outside the door.

"Dash, get outside now!" Helen told him. "And don't use your powers either" But it was too late, Dash had already sped out the front door and on to the bus in record time.

"That was awesome!" Jason exclaimed as Dash took a seat across from him.

"What was?" Dash asked him. He hoped he wasn't talking about his running.

"The way you got on the bus! That was wicked fast!"

"Oh, that?" Dash said in an uneasy voice. "You must have been... uh... seeing things." Dash finished. He knew he shouldn't have done that and he knew he'd get in trouble for it when he got home.

"Hey, where's your sister?" Jason asked him as he searched the bus.

"Uh, she's not coming today I guess."

"Where is she then?"

"At home?" Dash said. He didn't quite get where this was going.

"Are you sure?" Jason questioned him back in an eerie voice. Dash stared at him.

"What do you mean by that, of course she's at home?" Dash said back.

"I dunno, maybe she turned.... invisible or something!" Jason said a bit louder. Dash just looked at him, stunned. He couldn't have known about that. He had to just be making things up.

"No, she's mad cause her boyfriend Tony broke up with her!" Dash said, trying to change the subject. Of course, he didn't know if that's exactly what had happened, but it was good enough.

"Ha, really, that's soo funny! She must be really unhappy about that!" Jason joked back. Dash smiled and continued on.

"She was kissing him the other night too." He whispered to Jason. They both started laughing at this hysterically. They continued on this way until the bus pulled up at school.

Violet was just getting out of the shower at her house. She knew she had missed the bus, but she didn't really care. Her mom could drive her in late. Not that she wanted to go. She didn't think she could face Tony anymore. She didn't even know what she was going to tell her parents.

She dried her hair off and got dressed in a black shirt and her pajama bottoms. Then she opened the door quietly and looked around to see if her parents were around. She didn't see anyone so she quietly slipped back into her room and lay back down on her bed, deciding what to do. She knew she'd have to tell her parents sooner or later.

Helen was on the phone in the kitchen.

"Oh really?" She said into the receiver. "Yes, I'll be sure to talk to him about this" She said, then paused to listen. "Yes thank-you." She finished, the put the phone back.

She heard a door shut down the hall.

"Violet, is that you?" She called out down the hallway. She walked down and noticed the bathroom door was open now, meaning Violet was probably in her room again. She knocked on the door.

"Vi, are you in there?"

"Yes." She replied slowly.

"Are you going to school today?" Helen asked, still on the other side of the door.

"Can I stay home today?"

"Yes, that's fine. Are you hungry for anything?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Maybe later."

"Okay, just call if you need anything." Helen finished. The she left to go find Jack-Jack, whom she had let crawl around the floor while she was on the phone.

Violet was mentally kicking herself. She had the chance to tell her everything and she let it slip by her. She knew her mom would understand, but for some reason she didn't want to say anything. Maybe she was scared of embarrassment. She decided she would tell her later, after lunch.

Meanwhile, Dash was having a tough time in class. His teacher was handing back the tests, and he knew he failed it. The paper landed on his desk a few seconds later, upside down. Bad sign. Dash was hesitant, but finally turned over his test. He groaned when he saw he had gotten a 35 on it.

"Dash, can you please see me after class." The teacher said when he was done passing papers out. Dash nodded in response. Then they began to go over the test.

"What did you do this time?" Jason whispered to him.

"I failed the stupid test." Dash said as he looked over the test paper, which was covered from front to back in red corrections. There were even two or three notes telling him to see the teacher. Dash sighed.

"That bad, huh?" Jason replied back.

"Yeah. I'm never gonna pass, and now my mom's gonna kill me!"

"I could help you study or something."

"Really, are you good at math or something?" Dash said back in a mocking tone. Jason showed him his perfect test grade. Dash stared at it, feeling defeated.

"Dashiell, please shut you mouth and pay attention!" The teacher yelled from the front of the room. Dash turned around, but not without giving Jason a quick thumbs up.

"Dash, I can't help but notice your grades have been slipping even since the start of the school year." The teacher told him. The bell had rung and Dash looked out the door as Jason stood their, waiting for him.

"Look at me please."

"Sorry." Dash grumbled under his breath.

"I have decided to give you an extra project to raise your grade. Of course, it won't affect this marking period, but you still need to complete it." He said as he handed Dash the packet.

"What?" Dash said as he looked at the papers in his hands. There had to be at least 10 pages.

"It is to be completed by next Monday." He said. Dash just stared at it. "You may leave now Mr. Parr." Dash took the hint and left as he leafed through the packet.

"Man, I can't do all this!" Dash said to Jason when they got out into he hallway.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with it." Jason reminded him. "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Dash said a bit absent-mindedly. He was still shocked about the project he got. Now he knew he was going to be in big trouble.

"Vi, lunch is on the table." Helen called. Violet heard and slowly got up off her bed. She knew she'd have to face her mom sooner or later. And besides, she was a bit hungry.

"I made you soup, it's on the table." Helen said, pointing to a bowl of steaming chicken soup on the table. Violet sat down and Helen did the same.

"Thanks mom." Violet replied as she picked up her spoon. She slowly sipped it, waiting for her mom to ask her.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened last night between you and Tony?" Helen asked, finally breaking the ice. Violet looked up at her. After much thought, she responded.

"Nothing happened." She said quietly.

"Something must have happened. I've never seen you like this before."

"That's just it, nothing happened." Violet said again.

"What do you mean? Didn't he show up?"

"Yes, he was there."

"Honey, I don't understand what your saying."

"He was cheating on me mom!" Violet finally spat out. He mom looked shocked.

"What!?"

"He was with another girl. He never even saw me!" Violet said in a bit louder voice. Tears were coming to her eyes now and she put her spoon down and buried her face in her arms.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Helen said, getting up to comfort Violet. She pulled her into a hug and Violet continued to cry. "These things just don't always work out."

"I know." Violet sniffed. She pulled away from her mother and left to go back into her room. Then she closed herself in until Dash came home.

About an hour or two later, Dash's bus dropped him off at his house. He ran up to the door as quietly as he could and stopped. He didn't want to face his mom, not yet. He walked in and, when he saw no one around, quickly sped off to his room and closed the door.

Helen had heard him come in, but was distracted by Jack-Jack at the moment. When Jack-Jack was asleep, she left the room to find her son.

"Honey, I'm home!" Bob called as he walked in the door from work. Under his arm was a new door.

"Where did you get that?" Helen asked as he brought it into the living room.

"Picked it up on the way home." He said. "Where are the kids?" He asked her. He was used to coming home to fighting and bickering, but today seemed quiet.

"In their rooms." Helen replied.

"What, are they in trouble?" Bob asked back as he rose to face his wife.

"No, not yet." Helen said back. She quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Need any help with the door?"

"No." He said. Helen wasn't expecting him to need any anyway, but it didn't hurt to ask. "So, anything new going on?"

"Well, I found out what happened to Violet."

"Really, what was that?"

"Her so called boyfriend was two-timing her." Helen replied, crossing her arms.

"What?" Bob said, standing up again. The door was now fixed, so he didn't have to hold it up anymore.

"Yep, apparently he's been going out with someone else behind Violet's back."

"What, why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but Violet has been miserable all day."

"I know what to do about this."

"You do?" Helen asked him skeptically.

"I don't think she should be dating anymore. She's too young for this kind of rejection."

"What?" Helen exclaimed. She wasn't expecting that, but she did agree with him. She didn't like to see Violet so miserable. "Your sure about this?"

"Positive. I never approved of this in the first place." He replied. Helen sighed and un-crossed her arms.

"Fine, but only if your sure about this." Helen finished. Then she went off to get Violet. "Come on, I'm not the only one here. This was your idea."

"I'm coming." Bob said. He turned around and followed his wife down the hall.

The two of them reached Violet's bedroom door, which was still closed, and knocked.

"Come in." Violet replied softly.

"Sweetie, your dad and I talked about what happened and we want to tell you something." Helen started. Violet stared at them, waiting for a response. Helen nudged her husband a bit.

"We have decided that you are not to date for awhile." Bob finished. Violet stared at him, letting the information sink in.

"What, why?" She asked her parents. She wasn't expecting that.

"Honey, we just want what's best for you." Helen said kindly. Violet turned away to face the wall and didn't say anything.

"Now Violet..." Bob said. Helen looked at him, signaling for him to stop, so he did. Then they left the room. Of course, Violet didn't think it was too bad. She didn't have to tell he parents she was dating, it she ever got over Tony at all.

"So, is that all that happened?" Bob asked when they were out in the living room again.

"Dash, please come here now!" Helen called through the house.

"Guess not huh?" Bob said as he looked at her incredulously and waited. Finally Dash opened the door of his room.

"What?" He asked in a small voice.

"Get out here Dash, you've got a lot of explaining to do!" Helen told him.

A/N: Sorry that chapter was a bit boring! But it makes you wonder what Dash's friend is up to! Well... I'm not telling (Laughes evily)I'll update soon and thanks for all the reviews.... you're all too kind!!!! :)


	4. Dash's Problem

Here's chapter 4..... not too exciting, but I promise this fic will have plenty of action in the later chapters! If I jump to it now, none of it will make any sense! Don't worry, I've got the whole thing planned out:) Anyways, this chappie focuses mostly on Dash! (look at chapter title)

**Chapter 4: Dash's Problem**

"Uh, hi dad." Dash said as he looked down at the floor."What's wrong?"

"You know perfectly well what's wrong, young man." Helen said. Bob looked at the two of them, still lost about what was happening between is wife and son.

"If this is about this morning, I didn't mean to do that..." Dash started to say fairly quickly.

"And what did you do this morning?" Helen asked, a bit surprised. Then she remembered he had used his powers.

"Uh, nothing." Dash muttered.

"Dash, you know what I'm talking about."

"Um, no I don't." Dash said again.

"What is all this about?" Bob asked, still watching from the sidelines.

"I got a call from Dash's teacher today, telling me Dash is failing nearlyall of his classes." Helen said, raising her voice a bit.

"What, your failing?" Bob said in shock.

"I'm not failing that much." Dash said under his breath.

"Dash's highest grade this quarter was a 72." Helen said.

"Hey, I got a 100 in gym!" Dash said, getting all worked up

"I'm talking about other subjects, I know you aced Gym." Helen said, a bit exasperated.

"Dash, I don't get it. You've never done this bad in school before!" Bob said. Dash stared at the floor.

"So, I don't care if I fail." Dash said as he raised his voice. He looked up at his parents.

"You should care about your grades, Dash. They're important!" Helen told him. She sat down on the sofa.

"I don't see what the big deal is about all this." Dash said again.

"It's a very big deal. You'll never make it in life if you don't do well in school." Bob responded. Helen glanced at him as if to say he was being a bit unrealistic.

"The point is Dash, we want you to do well in school because we care about you. And you want to be a Super hero, right." Helen told him slyly. Dash looked at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean by that?"

"They don't just let anyone be a full time Super." Helen replied as she looked at her husband.

"That's right, you have to do well in school." Bob added.

"Really, why?" Dash asked a bit skeptically.

"You just do Dash. Now, did your teacher tell you anything?" Helen said, getting back on topic.

"Maybe." Dash said, looking down at the floor.

"Dash!" Helen said. He looked back up at his mother's face.

"Well, he told me about it."

"And..." Bob continued.

"That was it." Dash said again.

"Dash, what did he tell you?" Helen said, urging him to continue.

"Nothing!" Dash said, looking back up. He sat down on a chair and crossed his arms.

"Dash, your mother can call your teacher back you know." Bob told his son. Dash looked from him mom and back to his dad. He knew they would find out and he couldn't hide it any longer.

"Well, he gave me some extra credit project." Dash said under his breath.

"May I please see this project." Helen asked kindly.

"Maybe after dinner..."

"NOW Dash!" Bob and Helen said in unison. Dash got up to his feet and slowly walked to his room to get the packet.

A few minutes later, he returned with it, crumpled a fair bit and torn here and there. Apparently, he had take his anger out on it.

"Let me see it." Helen demanded, reaching her hand out. Dash frowned, but gave it to her. A bit too forcefully for Helen's taste. Helen frowned at him as she took it.

"And your going to do this, right?" Helen said as she leafed through the packet.

"Maybe.." Dash said in a huffy voice.

"Yes, you are going to do it!" Bob added to Helen's comment. Dash frowned.

"Besides it doesn't look to bad. I'm sure you'll be able to do it perfectly the first time around, right Dash!" Helen told him, hinting that she didn't want any problems from him.

"Fine." Dash mumbled. He grabbed the papers back rather forcefully.

"You watch it young man!" Helen scolded. "I want you to start this while I get dinner ready."

"Whatever." Dash said. He turned to go back to his room.

"Get back here Dash! You'll be working on it right here, where I can see you." Helen said, pointing to the table in the living room. Dash stared at her.

"What?" He cried. Helen looked at him and Dash quickly obeyed.

"If you have any problems, your father will be more than happy to help you, right Bob!" Helen said, turning back to her husband. He was drifting off, starting out the window.

"Right Bob!" Helen said a bit louder to get his attention.

"What, oh, sorry." He said. "Yeah, I'll help you Dash." After saying this, he walked of down the hall and went into his study and shut the door. Helen gave a loud sigh and went to prepare dinner. Dash sat down on the floor and stared at the packet, pouting.

Meanwhile, Violet was still in her room, thinking to herself.

"Why did I tell my parents that?" She asked herself as she stared at the ceiling. She was laying downwithher back on her bed, feet resting on the wall. She laid there and pondered to herself.

"Why did they have to stop me dating?" She said out loud. "It's not like they'd know if I was dating." She kicked the wall a bit and sighed. She didn't think she would get over Tony anytime soon anyway. He was the only boy she ever noticed, ever crushed on. She didn't pay attention to anyone else. No one paid attention to her either. Like she was invisible all the time, even if she wasn't.

"He didn't even notice me at the theater." Violet said to herself. Tears came to her eyes at saying this. She knew she shouldn't cry about it, as it was a thing in the past. But she couldn't help herself.

She stopped thinking and listened through her door. She could hear Dash yelling about something.

"Mom, can you come here?" Dash said in a loud voice. He sounded annoyed.

"Go get your father!"

"He's busy!"

"After dinner then Dash, not now!" Helen said back. She sounded annoyed too. Whatever Dash had done this time, it must have been bad. Meaning dinner would be unpleasant as everyone would be high-strung. She wasn't looking forward to it, not that she had a choice.

A couple minutes later she heard her mom's calling the family to dinner. Violet got up and opened her bedroom door. As soon as she did, she could smell the food. They were having spaghetti and meatballs tonight. Normally, she would have been happy, but tonight she didn't seem hungry.

"Dash, can you go get your father?" Helen asked her son, who was still sitting in the living room, pouting. He hesitated, but finally got up.

"Hi Violet, feeling better?" He mom asked sincerely. She didn't sound annoyed anymore, which was good. She put Jack-Jack in his high chair and began to feed him.

"Dad, it's time for dinner!" Dash said banging on the door."DAD!"

"I'll be out in a second." Bob called back gruffly. Dash said something under his breath, and then went back to the table.

"Where's your father?" Helen asked as soon as he walked in the room.

"He'll be out in a second." Dash grumbled, repeating his father's words. Helen went back to feeding Jack-Jack.

A couple minutes later, Bob walked into the room and sat down.

"Can we eat now?" Dash asked in a whiny voice. Violet had a strong urge to hit him on the spot, but stopped herself.

"Yes Dash, you may eat." Helen said under her breath as she fed the baby another bite.

The Parr family ate in silence for most of the time, though their thoughts were not silenced for even a second.

Violet was thinking to herself about Tony and what mess Dash had gotten himself into that had her mom so wired up. Whatever it was, it was pretty bad by the look of things!

Helen, who was more intent on getting all the food into Jack-Jack's mouth rather than thinking, was still worried if she had been to hard on her kids. They just aggravated her so much sometimes. Still, she loved them a lot. And it was her job as a mother to push them to their limits.

Dash was just plain mad at his parents and his teacher. Who knew he would've called home. His grades weren't that low. He barely believed them when they told him he needed good grades. Not like people would care about if he was good in school or not.

Bob was still thinking about the article. He wanted to get back into being a Superhero so bad. But his family was holding him back. He would talk to Helen about it that night, after the kids were in bed.

The family ate in the midst of their thoughts without saying a word for the longest time. Then the phone rang.

"I got it!" Helen and Dash said in unison. Helen got up and Dash prepared to run over too, but his dad stopped him.

"You stay right here." Bob said, holding his hand out. Dash glared at him and sat back down. By this time, Helen had picked up the phone.

"Hello." Helen said. Then paused to listen.

"Who is this?" She said. Then listened some more. "I'm sorry, can this wait?" She asked, sounding annoyed again. "Fine, I'll get him." She finished, then covered the receiver with her hand. "Dash, get over here!"

Dash looked up, expecting more bad news. He got up cautiously.

"Who is it?" He said nervously.

"I believe it's a friend from school." Helen replied as she handed him the phone. "Make this quick."

Dash took the phone from her andshe went back to the table.

"Hello?" Dash said.

"Hey Dash, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Jason!"

"I was wondering when I could come over.... you know, to help you study?"

"Oh, that. Um, I could ask now if you want."

"Sure."

"Mom, can I have a friend come over tomorrow?" Dash called out.

"Not until that project is done!" Helencalled back.

"But he said he would help me study!" Dash said back innocently

"Oh really?" Helen said. She looked at her husband for support. Bob looked at her and shrugged his shoulders as if to say he didn't care. "Fine, he can come over tomorrow. But just to study!" She said in a warning tone. Dash turned back to the phone and smiled.

"She said yes!"

"Cool, I'll come by tomorrow after school!"

"Alright, see ya then!"

"Kay, bye." Jason finished. After that, the two of them hung up. Dash walked back to the table smiling and sat back down.

"I don't want any fooling around tomorrow, got it!" Helen told Dash.

"I know mom." Dash said through a mouthful of food.

"Who is this kid anyway. Have we met him before?" Bob asked.

"He's a new friend from school." Dash replied as he swallowed.

"Oh really?" Helen said.

"Don't worry mom, he's cool!" Dash said to reassure her. Helen didn't seem convinced.

"Just as long as you behave and get some work done I'm fine. Just don't tell him about anything!" Helen said,brandishingher finger mat him.

"I know mom, don't worry." Dash said as he got up from the table. He left and went into his room. Of course, Helen wasn't too comfortable with this at all.

A/N: Well, that wasn't so bad... was it? Thanks again for all the reviews!! Keep reading and I'll keep updating:) Poor Dash, hopefully his friend will help him................


	5. A Discussion

Here's Chapter 5..... if anyone is still reading this! Well, happy reading...

**Chapter 5: A Discussion**

"Kids, time to get ready for bed!" Helen called out. There was a loud groan heard coming for separate rooms in the house. Then it was quiet.

"NOW!" Helen yelled again. The sound of slamming doors could be heard rather loudly from down the hall. A sure sign they were going, although not willingly. Helen turned back to Jack-Jack, whom she was putting in his crib.

"Come on, Jack-Jack, time for bed." She said softly to him. He looked up and gurgled, though it seemed to be working. His eyes slowly closed as he drifted off into dreamland. He looked so peaceful as he laid there. Helen wished her other children would be that calm.

Helen walked out of the bedroom to check on the kids. Much to her surprise, they were fighting, again.

"Violet, let me out!" Dash yelled from inside a force field, though his pleads were muffled a bit. Violet was holding it up, laughing at him.

"Why should I?" She said, clearly enjoying herself. All thoughts of Tony had completely left her.

"Violet, what do you think your doing?" Helen said, practically screaming. Violet spun around and dropped the force field quickly. Dash fell to the floor with a thud.

"I was... uh..." Violet stuttered. She seemed to be lost for words.

"She attacked me again!" Dash said, a smirk appearing on his face. Violet shot an angry look at him.

"Dash, what did you do this time?" Helen asked, lowering her voice a bit. She was still extremely angry though.

"Nothing!" Dash said quickly.

"He was trying to get into my room again." Violet said to her mother. Dash kicked her a bit in the back of her leg, though she took no notice.

"Dash, what have I told you about that?" Helen said, putting her hand on her head.

"Not to." Dash growled under his breath. "But she was trying to get into my room too!" Dash shot back quickly.

"I was not!" Violet defended.

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"Both of you, be quiet!" Helen said, breaking up the fight. "Now both of you please leave each other alone!" After saying this, Helen walked backto the living room, leaving the kids still at each others throats.

"Haha, you got in trouble" Dash laughed at Violet.

"So, you did too." Violet said back. She left him and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Dash kicked it in fury, then went back into his room to plot revenge on his sister.

"Kids giving you a hard time again?" Bob asked as his wife walked into the room, her head still in her hand.

"What? Oh, they were just fighting again." Helen replied in low voice. She sat down next to her husband and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"They sure seem active these days, especially after Syndrome." Bob said casually.

"What are you trying to say?" Helen said, stretching her arm around him.

"Nothing, I'm just saying that..."

"Your trying to get me to agree to this, aren't you?"

"Agree to what?" Bob said, as if he didn't know.

"You want the family to go back into the Super Hero business."

"Well, yeah. But that's not what I was saying"

"Yes it was." Helen replied, taking her arm off his shoulders. "I told you I didn't like that idea, remember?"

"You said we would talk about it... as a family." Bob said to remind her. Helen looked at him.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well, it's too late tonight. Maybe tomorrow." Helen said quietly. She got up and started to leave, but Bob grabbed her arm.

"Come on honey, this is important to me." Bob said, smiling at her. "It's important to you too."

"I know." Helen said in defeat. She sat back down.

"Ireally think you should consider the idea."

"Let me see the paper." Helen said, reaching out. Bob grabbed it off the table and gave it to her. She skimmed it a bit.

"It says they're looking for full-time Supers. " She said, stressing the word Full-Time. She put it down on her lap.

"I know." Bob said back. Helen leaned back on the couch.

"I don't think it would be good for this family, to do this full-time. I mean, the kids are still in school and Jack-Jack can't even walk yet!" Helen said rather slowly. Bob looked at her.

"We won't split this family up, Helen."

"How would we do that by becoming Supers again, it's a dangerous job, Bob!"

"I know" Bob replied slowly. He picked up the paper and skimmed it again, to buy some time.

By this time, Violet was out of the bathroom and ready for bed. As she was going into her room, she heard the voices of her parents. The didn't sound happy either. They sounded stern, as if this was important. Violet decided it wouldn't hurt to listen a bit and she crouched down and went invisible.

"What if the whole family didn't participate in this?" Bob asked as he set the paper down.

"I believe you just said we wouldn't split this family up!" Helen said, a bit shocked. She never thought he would suggest that. But that very same idea had crossed her mind too. She just didn't want he family in jeopardy. She loved them and even the fight with Syndrome had her scared for their safety. It wasn't that she didn't want to become a Hero again, saving people's lives. She loved the thrill of it and, even if she never showed it, had always yearned to go out and patrol the streets once more.

"I know what I said. And I know you want to do this." Bob said. Helen looked at him a bit confused. She didn't know where he was going again.

"I just don't see how we could do this." Helen replied, looking at him again. Bob put his arm around her.

"I'm saying that we go back now, and when the kids are ready, they can join us."

"Violet, what are you doing?" Dash said, as he walked out of his room. Violet rolled her eyes, wondering how he even knew she was there. She looked down and discovered her pajama's were still visible.

"So, what are you doing? Spying?" Dash said, giggling a bit. Violet looked up at him.

"Shut up and get down." Violet said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down.

"Hey!" Dash said, but that was all he could say because Violet had covered his mouth.

"Just listen."

By this time, Helen and Bob were deep in conversation.

"I really don't know, Bob." Helen said in concern. Even if she wanted to do it, she didn't want to do it without her family. Though it seemed pretty important to her husband.

"Why don't we just try it, for a while. If it doesn't work out, we could always resign." Bob said, still trying to convince her.

"What would we do with the kids? They will want to come too." Helen said back to him. Bob scratched his head in puzzlement.

"Well, we don't have to tell them about it." Bob suggested.

"They're not dumb, you know. They'll figure it out sooner or later. Especially if we'll be gone all day." Helen responded.

"Maybe we won't go out together. You know, go in shifts every other night?"

"So your splitting the two of us up too?" Helen asked, making Bob think about what he just said.

"Your saying this won't work, will it?" Bob asked he, his spirits falling. This made Helen feel a bit bad.

"Well, it would work..." Helen said back, trying to cheer him up.

"And..."

"I'm just worried about the kids." She said finally.

"Come on honey. I know you want to do this. You know you want to too." Bob said. Helen rethought the suggestion over a bit.

"Fine, we can try it. BUT, if it doesn't work out, we're resigning right away until the kids are old enough." Helen warned him. Bob smiled at her.

"I know it will work out, you'll see." He said as he pulled her into a hug. They kissed a bit and then got up.

"Just don't go telling the kids about this just yet." Helen warned him.

" I know, I know." Bob replied back. They got up and moved slowly toward the hallway, right where Violet and Dash were.

"Quick, in here!" Violet whispered harshly in Dash's ear. She pulled him up and quickly ran into her darkened room. The two were silent until they were sure their parents were safely in their own room. Then Violet turned on the lights.

"I can't believe their going to be Hero's without us!" Dash said a bit loudly. Violet shushed him.

"I know." Violet said. She didn't like the idea either. Now her parents were going to be gone a lot, fighting crime, without them.

"So, what do we do now?" Dash asked her.

"For one thing, we don't tell them we know about this!" Violet responded.

"Why?" Dash asked

"Because, they'll kill us if they find out we were listening to them. They don't want us to know, remember?" Violet told Dash in a strict voice.

"So what do we do?"

"Pretend you never heard anything!" Violet said casually. "Now get out of my room and go to bed."

"Fine." Dash said as Violet shooed him out the door. Dash quietly tip-toed back to his room and Violet sat down on her bed to think. Why won't they let her fight with them. She was perfectly capable of fending for herself.Did her mother really think she couldn't handle it? It's not like she got in the way, right? But maybe, just maybe, they did.

Violet got under the covers and went to turn out the light. Then she heard something. It was faint, but still there, and it seemed to be coming from outside. She looked out the window, but it was too dark to see, so she turned out the lights and went to bed. It was probably just a squirrel or something anyway.

A/N: I wonder what was outside.... It's a mystery (DUN DUN DUNNNN) lol> I love suspence, don't you (Not that this story has a lot of it....)


	6. Kept And Broken Rules

Yeah, people seem to like my story! In this chappie it startes to get a bit more... interesting! Than-you for all the reviews:) You all make me so happy!! I'm sorry if there are a few grammer mistakes.... I try my best!

**Chapter 6: Kept And Broken Rules **

The next day the kids got up in silence, the conversation they'd heard still buzzing around their minds.

"Morning kids." Helen said as they walked in. "Hungry?"

"Hey mom." Violet and Dash said in a small voice as they entered. Helen took no notice though, as she was too busy making bacon and eggs.

"Sleep well?" She asked them as she placed plates of hot food on the table. Violet and Dash took their seats and looked at each other.

"I guess so." Dash responded. He picked up his fork and played with his food a bit. Violet watched him.

"Are you two feeling okay? You're awfully quiet this morning." Helen said as she walked over to Dash. She placed her hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever. Dash pushed her away.

"We're fine, mom." Dash said under his breath. Violet looked at him again, then turned to her mother.

"I'm not that hungry." Violet told her as she pushed her plate away. Then she got up.

"Are you sure your all right?" Helen asked as she watched Violet walk back to her bedroom.

"Yeah mom, I'm just fine." Violet said, making sure Helen could hear her. When she was out of earshot she muttered something under her breath. "But not as fine as you want me to be."

Violet got to her room and opened her closet. After a few minutes of rooting through her stuff she found what she was looking for. Her Superhero costume. It was hanging in the back of her closet, away from prying eyes. She took it off the hanger and laid it out on the bed.

"I guess I won't be needing this." Violet told herself slowly. She didn't want to admit it out loud, but she sort of missed the Super hero stuff. She felt free when she was out fighting crime. It was her only chance to be herself. Not the girl she pretended to be a school, but a real hero. It was in her blood, just like her mother had told her.

"But then why would she not let me fight again?" Violet asked herself. Her mom didn't seem to want her to fight. But Violet remembered her telling them she wanted what was best for her kids. This was the best thing for Violet, to be free.

"Violet, the bus is coming!" Helen called to her. Violet quickly took the outfit and shoved it under the bed and rushed outside to go.

"Bye kids." She called to them. "Have a good day!" There was no response.

Helen closed the door and went back inside to take care of Jack-Jack, who was still in his highchair.

"Why can't they be more like you?" She asked him casually, as if he could answer. He gurgled at her and tried to get free from the chair.

On the bus, Violet took her usual seat in the middle, near no one. Dash went to the back to meet up with his friend, Jason.

"Hey Dash, what's up?" Jason asked as Dash took his seat from across from him.

Dash looked down at the floor, clearly unhappy.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked him, hoping for a response. Dash looked up at his best friend. He wanted to tell, but he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to let his true identity slip, much as he wanted to.

"It's nothing... my parents just punished me for failing is all." He replied sullenly.

"I'm still coming over though, right?" Jason asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, of course you are. Your helping me study, right?" Dash said, smiling a bit. Jason nodded and winked, though Dash didn't catch it. Then Dash turned to look out the window and Jason smiled.

The ride to school was uneventful for the Parr children. They sat in silence for the whole ride as more kids filed on the bus. When they got to school, they were the last ones off the bus.

"Dash, come over here for a minute." Violet said to Dash in a hushed voice. She pulled him out of the crowd and off to the side.

"What is it now?" Dash asked, a bit annoyed at her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think mom suspects something." Violet told him urgently.

"So..." Dash said sarcastically.

"So act happier. People are gonna think something's wrong with us." Violet told him

"Well, you have to do it too." Dash accused her.

"I am, now go to class." Violet finished, pushing him along. Then the two went their separate ways.

At home, Helen was trying to wake her husband up from his slumber.

"Honey, wake up. It's 10:00 already." Helen said, rubbing his back. She extended her arm and pulled the covers off completely, thus waking him.

"What is it?" He asked, still in a daze.

"We have to go if we want to do this before the kids get home." Helen told him quietly.

"Oh, right." Bob replied, getting out of bed.

A few minutes later, the two were in their car and on their way to become heros again.

"Now, remember, don't tell the kids about this." Helen warned him.

"I know."

"And we're resigning if there are any problems." Helen said again.

"I know!"

"Turn here, Bob!" Helen said, pointing to an exit off the road.

"No, we go straight here, remember?" Bob told her, a bit annoyed.

"No, we turn here." She told him. Bob drove past the exit without looking back.

"I know what I"m doing, Elastigirl." Bob said. Helen sighed as she crossed her arms.

They pulled up to the police station and Bob parked the car.

"You know, we would've gotten here quicker if you had listened to me." Helen told him. The two got out of the car and walked up to the building. But instead of going inside, they turned and went into a small ally next to the station. At the end was a phone booth, which was connected to the wall.

"You remember what to do, don't you." Helen asked as she smiled at him.

"Of course I remember." Bob replied. They walked up to it and Bob opened the door to it. He punched in a number and it spoke.

"Name please?" It asked them.

"Bob and Helen Parr." He said in the speaker.

"One moment please." It said, and then retracted into the wall. Then, a few seconds later, the phone booth slid into the ground and disappeared, leaving a doorway. Helen and Bob stepped through, and the phone booth slid into place again, leaving no trace of the two that had just walked through it.

Bob and Helen walked up to the front desk, where a lady was sitting.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a polite voice.

"Yes, we're here about become Super Heros again." Bob said to her.

"Okay, someone will be right with you." She replied and pushed a button on a keyboard.

A few seconds later, a man walked out into the hall and went over to the Parrs.

"You're here to become Super Heros, huh?" He asked them. Bob and Helen nodded their heads. "Follow me then." He said. They followed him into a room coming off of the main lobby area.

"Make yourselves comfortable." He told them. They sat down in front of his desk as he took a seat behind it.

"So, have you ever been a hero before?" He asked the, leaning back on the chair.

"Yes we have, but we we're part of the Super Hero Relocation Act for about fifteen years." Bob told the man. He nodded.

"And why do you want to leave the program?" He asked casually.

"Well, we just wanted to get back into it for a bit, to see if we can manage it on top of a family." Helen told him. He nodded again.

"May I see your ID's?" He said, holding his hand out. Both Bob and Helen reached into their pockets and withdrew small cards. Their old ID's. They gave them to him and he inspected them.

"Hmm, Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible." He muttered to himself. Bob and Helen looked at each other. "Weren't you the one's who stopped Syndrome?"

"Yes, that was us." Helen replied.

"Weren't there two others with you when you did that?" He asked her.

"Well our kids helped out a bit." Bob said, looking at his wife.

"Where are they now?"

"We didn't think they were ready to become full time Superheros yet." Helen told him in a confident voice.

"Very well then, you have you suits, right?" He asked them.

"Yes." Bob said to him.

"Okay, then your all set. I'll send your new ID's as soon as there ready, probably by tomorrow. We probably won't ask much for now, just a few night patrols and stuff like that. You can handle that, right?"

Helen looked at him for a bit without responding, thinking about what he had said. Bob spoke up before she could change her mind though.

"That's fine, thank-you very much."

"Your welcome." He said, dismissing them from the room. Helen and Bob got up slowly and exited.

"Bob, what if this doesn't work out?" Helen asked her husband. Bob smiled at her.

"Were Superheros, what could happen?" He told her, repeating the very words she had told him not too long ago. Helen smiled at him as the two walked out the door together, hand in hand.

"Hi mom." Dash and Violet said as they walked into the house. Helen looked up from playing with Jack-Jack.

"Hi kids, how was school?" She asked them.

"Okay, I guess." Dash replied.

"That's good."

"Jason is coming over in a few minutes, okay mom!" Dash said as he sped off to his room.

"Okay, make sure you study though." Helen called off to him as he closed the door. She doubted he even heard her though. Violet sat down on the couch beside her.

"So, how was your day?" Helen asked her.

"Same old, same old." Violet responded. Helen put her arm around her shoulder.

"Is everything okay between you and Tony?" Helen asked slowly. She didn't want to upset Violet again.

"Yeah, everything's okay." She said, turning to watch Jack-Jack. She didn't want to tell her mom everything. She hadn't even talked to him yet, yet she told her it was fine. Did that mean she didn't care about him anymore. Tony, the boy she had been crushing on for the whole year. Could she really be over him and moving on. She didn't think it was even possible, until now.

"That's good." Helen said as she hugged her daughter. "I don't like to see you so upset."

Violet smiled, then got up and walked to her room. Helen smiled as she left, not suspecting for even a second that Violet might be lying. But Violet didn't exactly lie to her. Lie was such a strong word.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Helen got up to answer it. She opened the door to a fairly short boy.

"Hello, is Dash there?" He asked her.

"You must be Jason, right?" Helen said to him. He nodded his head. "Hold on, I'll get him. DASH, your friend is here!"

"Okay!" He called back. Then he ran as quick as he could to the door, which was about point 2 seconds for him. Helen left them and gave Dash a warning look before she left, letting him know to watch it and not use his powers. Dash smiled back as she left them.

"Hey Dash, what's up?" Jason asked as he walked into the house.

"Nothing much. "He responded, leading Jason into the house. "Come on, let's go to my room."Jason followed Dash, looking around as he went.

"Welcome to my room!" Dash said with enthusiasm as they entered Dash's messy room. Jason looked around.

"So this is your room, huh?" Jason asked, walking around. "Whose got the room across the hall?" He asked casually.

"My sister, Violet. But you don't want to go in there. Too girly!" Dash said to him. Jason laughed.

"So, are we gonna study?" Jason said, taking out a bunch of math papers.

"I guess so." Dash said dully. He wasn't really looking forward to studying with his friend. He'd rather fool around. But he knew he'd get in trouble if he did, so he sat down and pulled out his project.

A few minutes later, Dash was already drifting off into dreamland as Jason explained long division to him.

"You want to do something else now?" Dash asked, interrupting Jason in mid-sentence.

"Um, won't your mom get mad?" Jason asked as he smirked a bit.

"Not if we only take a short break. We can get something to eat or something." Dash suggested.

"Okay." Jason said, getting up and walking over to the door. Dash followed him.

The two boys snuck out into the hall and peeked into the living room. Violet was sitting on the floor, playing with Jack-Jack. Mrs. Parr was in the kitchen. The two of them tip-toed across the room quietly. Violet took no notice and continued to play with her youngest brother. Jason didn't think it would cause any harm if he glanced at her. He looked over and was surprised to find that Violet's hand was missing. He blinked a bit and when he opened his eyes, it was back. Was he hallucinating? He looked back and saw it again. Her hand disappeared and reappeared in an instant. Jack-Jack seemed to love this and squealed with joy every time her hand reappeared.

"Come on over here." Dash said, pulling Jason into the kitchen and looked around to see if the coast was clear. When he saw his mom was across the room putting dishes away, he ventured out a bit farther.

"Wait here" He said. Jason nodded as he looked over a Violet again, but she was hidden behind the sofa, hidden from his view. He turned back and came face to face with a gust of air and the Dash appeared in front of him holding a box of cookies.

"Come on, lets go." Dash said, grabbing his hand. Jason followed, but decided to look back purely out of interest. He then caught a glimpse of Mrs. Parr, reaching to put the plates away... from across the room! Apparently her arm had somehow extended to twice it's normal length. Jason was amazed.

When they were safely back in Dash's room, the two of them sat down.

"Cookies?" Dash asked, offering him the bow. Jason nodded his head and took one.

"Hey Dash, are the people in you family Supers?" Jason questioned. Dash's jaw dropped, letting a cookie fall out and on to the floor.

"Are you?" Jason asked again.

"Why would you ask that?" Dash said in astonishment. Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, I just thought it was odd that your sister could make her hand disappear and you mom could stretch her arms. And you seemed to appear out of nowhere a few seconds ago." Jason told him.

Dash didn't know what to do. Jason seemed to know everything. He wondered how he had found out in the first place. His family was pretty good at keeping their identities a secret.

"Um, you must be mistaken." Dash said, sitting down on the ground again.

"I know what I saw." Jason said in a stern tone. "So, are you Supers?"

"Ummm..." Dash said slowly. He knew he shouldn't tell, but since he already knew, it couldn't hurt anymore. "Yes, we are." Dash said.

A few minutes later, Dash found himself spilling all the family's secret information. He told him about their powers, how they defeated Syndrome, even showed him his costume. Jason listened intently, taking in every single detail Dash told him. When he was done demonstrating his powers, Dash told him one last thing.

"You can't tell anyone about this though!" Dash said, rounding on Jason.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Jason said, putting his hand over his heart. "Want to hear one of my secrets?"

"Sure." Dash said, wondering what it could be.

"I'm a Super too." Jason told him. Once again, Dash's jaw dropped.

"Really, what's your power?" Dash said, getting all excited.

"This!" Jason said, demonstrating his power. He held up his hands and instantly, Dash's papers flew into his hands. Soon after, Dash's pillow lifted off his bed and stuck itself to the ceiling.

"Whoa, you can levitate objects... without touching them!?" Dash said as he stood up. "That's awesome!"

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Jason said.

"I won't if you won't." Dash told him, now putting his hand over his heart. The two smiled at each other and sat down before Mrs. Parr found out what they were up to.

A/N: Yeah, The Incredibles are back in business... well, half of them anyways. Well, now you know what's up with Jason!! heehee, bet you weren't expecting that.... or where you? I'll update soon, so keep reading!!!:)


	7. Duty Calls

I;m sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here it is, the long awaited chapter 7!!!! Happy Reading:)

**Chapter 7: Duty Calls**

"Kids, it's time for school!" Helen called though the house. No one answered. "NOW!" She called again.

"Okay, I'm coming." Violet muttered through the door. She got up out of her bed and picked out her outfit for the day. Apparently she had slept through her alarm. That or the batteries died. As she got dressed, her foot caught on something. She bent down and found her costume, the one she had pushed under the bed yesterday. She pulled it out and looked at it.

"I'm never gonna get to use this again, am I?" She asked herself. She pushed it back under her bed and walked out of the room, thoughts of ever fighting again completely pushed out of her head at the moment.

"Come on Violet, you're gonna be late!" Helen told her, half pushing her towards the door. "Why didn't you get up this morning?"

"I slept through my alarm." Violet said as she opened the front door and stepped outside. Dash was already out there.

"Well, fix it before tomorrow." Helen said as she bade her daughter good-bye.

"Bye mom." Violet said as her mother closed the door.

Violet joined her brother at the end of the driveway to wait.

"You sleep in too?" He asked as he watched for the bus.

"Yeah, why? Did you too?" Violet asked back.

"Maybe."

"Well, tell me, yes or no!" Violet said to him impatiently. It wasn't like Dash to act like this.

"Here comes the bus." He replied, changing the subject. A second later, the two siblings boarded the bus without another word.

Dash looked around nervously, looking for Jason. He wanted to talk to him, but he didn't know what to say. He was having second thoughts on telling him he was a part of a family of Supers.

"Move it." Violet said after Dash stopped in the middle of the isle. Dash took a step forward, letting Violet take her seat. He scanned the bus, looking for Jason.

"He's not here." Dash told himself. What a relief. Now he wouldn't have to tell him anything. Dash took a seat across from Violet.

"Why aren't you sitting with your friend?" Violet asked him as he sat down.

"He's not on today." Dash said.

"Oh," Violet said as she turned to look out the window again, just as she did everyday.

Dash thought about telling her, telling her how he let their secret slip. He wondered what would happen if he did. She would probably tell mom and they would have to move again, which was not an unfamiliar experience for the Parrs. Then again, Violet may not tell anyone, if he asked her not too. Maybe it would be okay...

"Hey Violet?" Dash asked cautiously.

"What?" She said in an annoyed voice. She whipped her head around to look at him. He looked nervous.

"Can I tell you something?" Dash asked in a small voice.

"Not now, we're at school." Violet replied as the bus came to a halt in front of their school.

"But Violet..." Dash said urgently. But Violet had already walked off the bus. Dash got up and raced to catch her before she left.

"Violet wait!" Dash called out to her.

"What?" She said, stopping. She turned around to face him and he almost ran into her.

"Ummm....." Dash stuttered. He didn't want to tell her, but he knew he had to.

"Spit it out, I haven't got all day!" She half yelled at him. Dash was at loss for words. Finally, Violet got so annoyed that she turned around and started to walk away again.

"Violet wait! I told Jason....." Dash started. Violet turned again to face him.

"Told him what?" Violet said, moving closer.

"That we're..." Dash stammered. But he never got a chance to finish, for at that moment the bell rang, signaling that they had five minutes to get to class.

"Tell me later!" Violet said as she broke out into a slow run to get to her locker. Dash sighed. He'd tell her later, on the bus ride home.

School that day was uneventful for the Parr children. Dash, who was still being pestered to try and pay attention by his math teacher, nearly fell asleep during class. Violet was doing fine, until she bumped into Tony.

"Oh, hi Violet." Tony said as he smiled at her. Violet smiled back, until she remembered what he had done to her.

"Hi." Violet said and pretended to become vaguely interested in her social test.

"Hey, I didn't see you at the theater." He said to her finally. Violet looked up in shock. He had just said the one thing she didn't want him too.

"Ummm..." She said slowly, searching for an excuse. She didn't really want to tell him that she had seen him there with another girl.

"So, where were you? Did you forget?" Tony asked her again, snapping Violet out of her daze.

"Um, yeah. I forgot because I had to help out withthecleaning at my house." She said, although not as confidently as she would have hoped.

"Oh, okay. Do you want to go out some other time then?" He asked, the one other question Violet didn't want to answer.

"I'd love to, but I can't." She replied sullenly.

"Why not?" He said back

"I've got a lot going on now." She said a bit more confidently.

"Oh, okay then." He said, looking down at the ground. "I'll see you around then." After, he walked away. Violet watched him go, feeling a bit bad about what she had just done. Then again, he had cheated on her first.

Violet walked down the hall and entered her classroom, still thinking about Tony.

"Miss Parr, can you please pay attention?" The teacher asked from the front of the room. Violet, who was usually a pretty good student, snapped out of her daze and looked up.

"Sorry." Violet said to the teacher. The teacher nodded and went back to teaching. Violet looked out the window, ready to fall asleep.

But something was keeping her awake. Something outside that she was staring at. She squinted her eyes and could faintly make out a figure in the streets. Though small, it stood out like a sore thumb because it was wearing a silver spandex costume with yellow lightening stripes running up and down the legs. A faint picture of a glowing green sphere emblazoned it's chest.

"Is that a super?" Violet asked herself under her breath.

"What was that, Miss Parr?" The teacher said. The class giggled a bit.

"Huh?" Violet said, turning around to find the whole room looking at her. She racked her brain for an excuse. "I wanted to ask if I could go to the bathroom?" She said quickly. This would give her a chance to find out what that was.

"Fine, but make it quick." The teacher said. Violet grabbed her stuff and left the classroom. But instead of turning down the hall, she walked straight to the main doors. Turning invisible, she slowly opened the doors and stepped outside. She hid her books in a bush and stood back up.

"Where did it go?" She asked herself.

"Where did what go?" said a voice out of nowhere. Violet looked down in shock.

"Dash, what are you doing here?" Violet hissed at him. Dash smirked.

"I saw something and wanted to know what it was." He said with confidence. "Isn't that why you're here?"

"No!" Violet said. "Well... yes."

"So what is that, anyway?" Dash asked her out of curiosity.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be out here." Violet said under her breath.

"Well, then let's go find out." Dash said. And with that, he ran off, leaving Violet jogging after him.

"Wait Dash, we shouldn't be doing this!" Violet yelled after him. But he was to far away to here her. Instead, Violet ran faster to catch up with him.

By the time she reached him, Violet was out of breath.

"Don't run off like that." She told him. Dash barely heard her, for he was looking across the street.

"Violet look." Dash said, pointing to the Metroville National Bank. The door was blown off and laying in the middle of the road. Screams could be heard from inside. Violet looked up just in time to see the thing she had seen in school walking inside the building. Now she could see it was a boy. And not just any boy, it looked like a child. About Dash's age.

"What's he doing?" Dash asked his sister. Violet shrugged her shoulders. Although Dash didn't need to ask, for at that moment the boy turned around to face the door and raised his hands up. A few seconds later, a large safe came flying out of the door way and gently set itself on the ground.

"He's stealing money from the bank!" Violet exclaimed as she watched him inspect the safe.

"What do we do?" Dash asked.

"We should do something!" Violet said as she watched the small boy pick at the lock. Finally he gave up.

"Well, we better do something quick!" Dash said, getting ready to run.

"Wait Dash," Violet said. Dash turned to look at her. "Try not to be seen by anyone!"

"Don't worry." He reassured her. And with that, he took off running so fast you couldn't see him. Violet watched as the blur that was her brother ran right into the kid, knocking him off his feet.

"What was that?" He said, though nobody answered. Dash was still running and now coming back for a second attempt.

"Dash, be careful!" Violet called out to him. A second later, the boy was back on the ground, rubbing his head.

Violet decided this would be a good time to step in. She went invisible and put here hands up to create a force field. Of course, you could still see her clothes as she didn't have her super suit, but that was the least of her concerns. She fired a force field in the direction of the bank robber, but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Violet said, looking down at her hands. "Why didn't it work?"

"What are you doing?" Dash said, coming to a halt next to Violet. The edges of his clothing singed from running so fast.

"My powers aren't..." Violet started. But she was cut off by a loud explosion as a force sent the robber flying through the air. It left a few purple sparks in the air that lingered, then disappeared altogether.

"What was that?" Violet said, becoming visible again.

"Are you sure that wasn't you?" Dash asked her. Violet looked down at him and shrugged her shoulders. Their thoughts were soon interrupted by a groan coming from the ground. The boy was getting up, still not knowing what had hit him. He looked around and brought his eyes on the only two people standing in the area.... Dash and Violet.

"You!" He yelled to them. He started advancing toward them. Violet bent down and whispered something to Dash.

"Run!" She told him. They turned around to run, but something stopped them. Their feet didn't seem to be hitting the ground at all. In fact, they weren't even on the ground anymore. The two were suspended about 10 feet up in the air.

"What's going on?" Dash yelled at his sister.

"I don't know." She yelled back. The two of them looked back and saw the boy standing about five feet from them, his hands raised in the air and glowing a bright green. Then Violet looked down at herself and noticed, that she too, was glowing a slight greenish tint.

"Were doomed!" Dash said to his sister, frantically moving his legs as means to free himself.

"Were gonna be okay." Violet reassured him, though she wasn't that reassured by it herself.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from behind them. They turned and saw the boy was back on the ground. A few seconds later, they also fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Dash asked rubbing his head where it had hit the ground. He looked up at his sister, who was staring wide-eyed in front of them.

"Dash, look." She said quietly.

"What?" Said Dash, looking to where Violet was indicating. Then he saw what Violet was so shocked about. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl had shown up to save the day.

"We are in so much trouble." Dash said to his sister. But Violet had already gotten up. "Hey, were are you going?"

"Come over here." Violet told him. Dash got up and followed her to a light pole, where she sat down.

"What are you..."

"Shhh!" Violet said, shushing him. The two turned to watch their parents fight the new villain.

"Who are you?" Mr. Incredible called out as he lifted the safe above his head in an attempt to put it back in the bank.

"I call myself LevitoForce!" He called out to them. He raised his hands again and they started to glow.

"Oh no you don't!" Elastigirl shouted as she extended her arm out and came in contact with his jaw. There was a deafening crack that rang through the air as he was once again throw to the ground.

"What are you doing with all this money?" Mr. Incredible asked him.

"That's none of your business!" He said from the ground. He turned around, this time his eyes glowing a deadly green color. He focused on the safe in Mr. Incredible's hands and a few seconds later it slowly lifted from his hands. It rose up good twenty feet and then dropped suddenly.

"Look out!" Elastigirl shouted. Mr. Incredible ducked out of there just in time as the safe made contact with the ground. It left a pretty deep pothole too.

"Did you see that?" Violet asked Dash. But Dash did not respond, for he was currently staring wide-eyed at the fight that was taking place in front of them.

LevitoForce took a few steps towards the safe, raising his hands again. Violet saw him, then looked over to her parents. They would never stop him in time. Then, without thinking, Violet stood up and raised her own hands. She fired a large purple force field at him, only this time, she could see it. Visible or not, it still knocked him to the ground, giving Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl time to stop him.

As he got back up, he saw the two Supers standing between him and the safe, ready to fight him.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" He called out. And with saying that, he rose off the ground and shot off into the air, a slight greenish tint around him. The four of them watched him soar away, then made eye contact.

"We are so dead!" Violet muttered to herself as her parents started advancing towards them. Now she felt like the criminal.

"Dash, get up!" Violet said to him. Dash obeyed, but was still staring off into the sky, mouth open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Mr. Incredible shouted at the two of them. They were sure in for it now.

"You're not to be fighting... especially without disguises!" Elastigirl yelled at them! Violet and Dash put their heads down and looked at the ground to avoid eye contact.

"What were you thinking!" Mr. Incredible said in turn.

"And shouldn't you be in school?" Elastigirl said, still in a loud voice. Lucky for them, everyone in the area had fled when LevitoForce showed up, so it was only them.

"Sorry mom." Violet said under her breath.

"Come on, we're going home!" Elastigirl said, taking them roughly by the arms. Violet and Dash followed without hesitation.

"You know, if you hadn't used that force field, they wouldn't have caught us." Dash muttered to his sister. Violet glared at him and turned away.

Dash looked back as he listened to his parents frustrated shouts. He looked up to see if LevitoForce was still there, but he was long gone. Now something new had entered into his mind. Should he still tell that he had told Jason about their powers? He decided to wait. Then another question popped into his head. Who was that villain?

Ohh, suspensful! I know LevitoForce's name is extremely lame, nut I could come up with anything creative. Plus he's akid so he probably named himself.... yeah, we'll go with that. Hope you like it and I promise to update sooner this time. Please read and review!!!!


	8. Giving In

Well, here's the next chapter. It's kinda short and not very eventful, but important none the less:) Hope you all like it and thanks for the reviews!!!

**Chapter 8: Giving In**

"What were you thinking?!" Bob cried to his kids as they got into the house. By now they were back in their normal clothes and at home. Violet and Dash turned to face their parents.

"Why did you even leave school in the first place?" Helen nearlyscreamed at them. Violet and Dash looked at each other, debating on where to start.

"We just wanted to know who that was." Violet said under her breath. Dash looked up and smiled, encouraging her to continue.

"That is no reason to leave school!" Bob shouted again. The kids flinched a bit and looked down at the ground.

"What even made you think you could fight him... without even a disguise?" Helen said to them in a bit quieter voice. Violet kind of preferred the yelling.

"Why were you fighting?" Violet asked them back. This shocked both Helen and Bob as neither of them had mentioned going back to be Supers again.

"Well?" Dash said, backing his sister up. Helen and Bob exchanged nervous glances to each other. Now it seemed they were the ones in trouble, and in a way they were.

"Kids, please understand this..." Helen started. Then she stopped, because she had no idea how to tell them this. Now, not telling them seemed like a foolish thing to do and she regretted it more than ever.

"What your mother is trying to say is that...well..." Bob started, but then he stopped to. They were both at a loss of words, neither knowing what to do.

"Why were you fighting?" Violet asked again. She knew her parents didn't know how to tell.

"And why can't _we_ fight?" Dash said. The two of them looked at their parents, who stood in silence. Violet decided to step in.

"You think that we can't do it, don't you?" She said to them as her hair fall back, covering her face. She put her head down.

"No honey, we don't think that at all!" Helen said, shocked Violet would even consider the idea. She sat down next to her daughter on the couch.

"It's just that there are more important things going on in your lives right now." Bob said, backing Helen up.

"More important than saving the world?" Dash said, a sad look on his face.

"For you, yes. There are other Supers out there you know." Helen said to her son. Dash still didn't buy it.

"Then why did you go back?" Violet said, looking at her father. Bob scratched the back of his head, deciding the best way to say what he wanted to.

"We went back because..." Helen started. Violet cut her off.

"Because they needed you... right?" Violet said to her.

"No... well yes, but..." Bob started to respond. He didn't know what to say to them. This wasn't going to be easy and he now felt that he had been foolish to even suggest this.

"Did they ask for you specifically?" Dash asked them. Bob and Helen turned to him.

"Well, no." Helen said, looking at her husband for support.

"Then why can't we fight?" Violet asked her again. Helen was silent. This wasn't working out the way she'd hoped.

"The reason you can't fight....." Helen started again.

"Is because you have too much going on in your lives right now." Bob finished for her. Helen looked up at him, her face bearing a look of relief.

"Like what?" Dash demanded, crossing his arms.

"Well, for one thing, you two are still in school." Helen said, sitting back in the couch. Violet and Dash looked at each other.

"And not to mention, you are still very young to be out there fighting crime!" Bob added.

"But why not. Aren't we good enough?" Violet asked again. She didn't want to give up being a Super. It was the only time she could really be herself. She wasn't going to let her parents take her freedom away.

"Of course your good enough!" Helen said, putting an arm around her daughter. Violet looked away.

"Then why can't we?" Violet asked back in a hurt tone. Helen sighed.

"Well, I don't see why you can't." She started. Dash and Violet smiled at each other.

"But I really don't think you should just yet." Bob finished for her. Helen looked at him, raising an eye-brow in question. She thought he, of all people, would agree with letting them fight.

"Why not dad?" Dash asked in a whiny voice, the smile wiped from his face and replaced with a pleading look.

"I don't think you should be out fighting villains when your supposed to be in school." Bob said back, looking at his wife for support.

"Your father does have a point." Helen added. "School is the most important thing for you right now."

"But mom..." Dash started to say, but Helen gave him a warning glance and he stopped mid-sentence.

"So you're still going to fight without us?" Violet asked, looking down at the floor.

"No, why would you think..." Helen started.

"So that means you're going to quit?" Violet asked again, looking back up at her mother. Helen didn't know what to say. This was so hard for her and the kids weren't making it any easier.

"What we're trying to say is that you won't be able to fight with us at the moment." Bob said, taking over from his wife. Helen nodded in agreement.

"So, when will we be able to fight again?" Dash asked.

"Maybe when school lets out for the year, we'll think about it." Helen concluded.

"There probably won't be many villains around till then anyway." Bob said in a reassuring voice to tell them they wouldn't be missing out on anything. Violet and Dash glanced at each other.

"Then who we're you fighting today?" Violet asked them with a hint of suspicion in her voice. Her parents looked at each other.

"Well, we weren't sure. All we know is that he called himself LevitoForce." Helen mused, pondering the question to herself. She never recalled seeing him before. And he was so young too, he looked about Dash's age. Surly too young to be stealing that much money from a bank. Actually, he was way to young to be stealing anything at all!

"Do either of you know who he was?" Bob asked them out of curiosity.

"Why would we know him?" Violet asked in a stubborn voice.

"Violet, please." Her mother said in an exasperated tone.

"No, I don't know him." Violet said flately. Helen and Bob turned to Dash.

"How about you Dash, do you know who he was?" Helen asked her son. Dash looked down at the floor, wondering what to say. Should he tell? Would he get in trouble? Obviously the answer was yes but....

"No... I don't know him." Dash said in a small voice.

"Well then, you two get started on your homework." Helen said shooing them off and thus ending the conversation. Dash started to leave, but Violet wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"What if we only helped you out once in a while... only after school?" Violet asked at a second attempt to get her parents to agree. Helen and Bob exchanged glances again.

"Violet, please just..." Helen started, but Violet cut in again.

"Why not mom, it wouldn't cut in to our school work!" She demanded.

"I know, it's just that..."

"You don't think I can handle it." Violet said back, trying once again to make them feel sorry for her.

"Don't think that Vi." Helen said to her daughter. Violet put her head down, not bothering to move her hair, that now covered up nearly all of her face.

"Fine Violet. You can fight with us. And Dash too" Bob said, finally giving in.

"What?" Helen said, turning around to face her husband. A confused look on her face. Bob shrugged his shoulders and Helen turned back to face Violet.

"You can fight... but only after school!" Helen said sternly. "And no going off on your own ever again young lady." She finished, brandishing her finger at Violet. Violet smiled back.

"Thanks mom!" She said, embracing her in a tight hug. Helen was a bit surprised at first, but thensmiled and hugged her back.

"Did you hear that Dash?" Bob called to his son, who was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I heard." Dash responded, not really thinking about what he was saying. He was still thinking about the boy. LevtioForce, he had called himself. Dash wondered if he should have said anything. He decided to just leave it and walked into his bedroom and shut the door. His parents took no notice though.

Violet got up a few seconds later and went into her own room. She shut the door and fell to her knees to look for something. About a minute later, she pulled up her Superhero costume, which she had shoved under her bed earlier.

"I guess I will be using you after all." She said to herself as she looked at it. Then she walked over to her closet, took out a hanger and hung it up in the back, safe from prying eyes. It felt good to be going back into crime-fighting. At least, for her it did. She never felt more happy and that nothing could ruin this moment. Dash however, didn't feel like that at all.

A/N: Wow, that was short! Oh well, the next one should be longer. I hope I kept everyone in character in this.


	9. Problem Solved For Vi

Okay, here's the nest chapter!! Thanks for all the reveiws I've gotten, you guys are the best! Happy reading and I hopr you like the next chapter! Things will get more interesting in this one (Hopefully)

Sahara: Dash does know about it being Jason, at least he's pretty sure it's him. He's just keeping it to himself for now, to avoid getting into trouble.

**Chapter 9: Problem Solved For Vi **

The next morning, Violet got up in a good mood. She was happy because, as she got ready for school, she could once again wear her suit underneath her everyday clothes. It felt good to finally be putting it on again.

"Violet, are you up yet?" Helen called to her, knocking on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute mom." She called back as she threw a shirt over her spandex leotard, making sure that no one would be able to see it, and then headed off to the kitchen.

"Well, you unusually happy this morning!" Helen exclaimed as Violet sat down at the table, smiling. Helen placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Why is it so unusual?" Violet asked her. She didn't think she had been that miserable.

"Well, you've seemed so sad the past couple of days. It's good to see you happy again." Helen told her. Then she left the room to go get Jack-Jack.

"Are you okay, Dash?" Violet asked, looking at her brother across the table. Dash had his head in his hands while he played around with the food in front of him.

"Hey Violet, can I tell you something?" Dash asked, raising his head. Violet looked surprised. It was very rare of her brother to ask her for help.

"Sure, I guess." Violet said, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's about that villain we fought yesterday," He began. Violet looked at him, waiting for him to finish. " I think I may know him."

"Really?" Violet questioned. Dash was about to respond, and he would have if Helen hadn't walked into the room at that time.

"Almost ready to go?" Helen asked them as she put Jack-Jack in his high-chair. The kids looked at each other and nodded. Jack-Jack giggled as his mom tried to put a spoonful of food into his mouth.

Violet finished breakfast and got up to go get her stuff. Dash saw her leave and got up to follow her.

"So, what were you talking about?" Violet asked him when she heard him sneak up behind her.

"About the villain?" Dash asked, making sure that's what she was talking about.

"Yeah, that!" Violet exclaimed, eagerly awaiting what he was going to say. Dash looked into the kitchen at his mom and turned back to Violet.

"I'll tell you later." He said quietly. Violet nodded and went into her room to round up her homework. Then Dash went to do the same.

Helen was still in the kitchen feeding her youngest son a few minutes later. She looked up and heard a screech of tires coming from outside.

"Kids, the bus is here!" She yelled through the house. About a second later they burst out of their rooms and raced to the door.

"Bye mom!" They called. Helen extended her arm and got the door for them.

"Bye kids, have a good day!" She said, closing the door as they left. Then she went back to the daunting task of feeding Jack-Jack, a job all in itself. Jack-Jack was known to put up quite a fight when it came time to eat.

Dash and Violet caught the bus just as it was preparing to close the door. The two of them raced on just in time.

"That was close!" Dash said to his sister as they boarded the bus.

"Just sit down!" Violet said, nudging him forward. Dash seemed surprised. His sister acted like a whole different person when around others.

"Okay, okay! You don't need to push." Dash said as he moved forward. He headed towards the back and kept on the look out for Jason.

"He's not here again?" Dash said to himself. Another reason to believe what he thought was true. Dash didn't like it. He took a seat and turned to look out the window. Since he had no one to talk to, he sat in silence.

Violet took her usual seat at the middle, alone. She never sat near anyone. However, this couldn't dampen her spirits today. She was happy for once, and she didn't want that to change.

"I wonder what Dash was going to say?" She thought out loud to herself. She looked down at her hands, remembering the fight. How good it had felt. But she also remembered how she had done something she never knew she could do before, though she wasn't sure what it was. She turned her hands over, staring at them in thought.

"What are you doing?" A male voice asked from nowhere, interrupting her train of thought.

"Nothing." Violet said as she put her hands down. She looked up to see who had spoken. A moment later, she found herself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Violet shook herself out of the daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, looking away, though she longed to look back.

"What's your name?" He asked her. Violet sat upright in shock. He was asking her for her name?

"I- I'm Violet." She said, stuttering a bit. She looked back at him, noticing he also had blonde hair, sort of spiked up at the tips. She found herself staring again and shook herself out of it.

"Nice name." He said, smiling a bit. "I'm Kyle." Violet smiled back.

"Hi Kyle." She said. Then she mentally kicked herself. She had sounded so stupid in front of him.

"Well, I'll see you around then Violet." He said as the bus pulled up in front of the school. He got up and walked of the bus. Violet stared in awe as he gracefully stepped off the bus. Who cared about Tony anymore. Not her, that was for sure. She stepped off, wondering if she would see him again throughout the day. She was feeling very light-headed at the moment.

"Are you okay?" Dash asked her, coming up from behind. Violet quickly broke her small trance and turned to face her brother.

"I'm fine!" She said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Now go away."

"Fine." Dash said. He felt a bit hurt, but didn't show it. He walked away, still not saying anything of what he wanted. Though he had a feeling that if he told her, she wouldn't pay attention anyway.

Violet went through most of her day thinking about Kyle. She wondered why she had never seen him around before. Maybe he was new. Still, he was so handsome.

"Violet, please pay attention." Her teacher said from the front of the room. Violet sat up straight and took out her notebook. But she still couldn't get him out of her mind.

"May I please go to the bathroom?" She said, rasing her hand. As soon as she did it, she wondered why she had. But she still kept her hand up.

"Is it an emergency?" The teacher asked.

"Um... yes?" Violet tried. The teacher seemed to buy it and pointed at the door, signaling for her to leave. Violet got up and left.

This time, instead of leaving school, Violet did go to the girls' room. No one was there. She quickly got inside and took of her clothes, revealing the bright red suit underneath it, bearing the family logo. She hid her clothes and went invisible. This time, her whole self.

She walked out of the bathroom and set off down the hall. She had no idea why she did it, but she just had to find Kyle again. She had to see him once more at least. She took a look in the first classroom she came across. It was full of 6th graders. Not what she was looking for. She pulled back and continued with her search.

A few minutes later, she found what she was looking for. Kyle was sitting in room 208. A science room. He looked so cute sitting there, while at the same time looking extremely bored. Violet couldn't help but smile.

She would have stayed longer, if the bell hadn't rung. All at once, there was a mad dash to get out into the hall as hundreds of kids streamed out. Now Violet was in trouble. She pressed herself to the wall and slid across it so she wouldn't get stepped on.

"Ouch!" She cried out as a kid pressed up against her. She was squished between the wall and the kid with no way to get out. She couldn't push him as that would draw attention to herself, so she just stood their and waited. Eventually he moved on, leaving Violet breathing heavily. She was surprised he hadn't noticed her.

Violet stood motionless as the halls cleared out. As soon as everyone was safe inside their next classes, Violet ran for the bathroom where she had hidden her clothes. Lucky for her she had lunch next so it would be okay if she was a bit late.

Violet threw her clothes on to herself and rushed out and down the hall. She had seen Kyle come this way and hoped she would at least pass his next class. Unfortunately for her, she had no such luck.

"Why did I even do that?" Violet asked herself. True, it had been foolish of her, but there was bound to be a reason. Did she want to make Tony jealous, or did she actually like this new boy? Violet didn't know and she pondered the question all the way to the lunch room.

Violet got in line at the cafeteria,as usual. She bought a simple bag of chips, as usual. Then she took her seat in the back next to no one, as usual. Lunch seemed to go fine for Violet, excluding the fact that she never sat with anyone. Everyone here thought she was weird, therefore avoided her. Violet didn't care today though, she had too much on her mind.

"I wonder if I'll ever see him again?" Violet silently asked herself. Chances seemed slim. But maybe she would see him on the bus again. Or maybe she would....

"Hey, your the girl from the bus! Violet, right?" A voice said from above her. It interrupted Violet's thoughts and she looked up. Instantly she was in dreamland again.

"Hi Kyle." She said to him. He smiled at her.

"Hi." He said back. "Are you sitting with anyone?"

"No, not at the moment." Violet said, looking to the side of her. She didn't want to portray herself as a complete outcast. Kyle took a seat next to her.

"Hey... are you doing anything this weekend?" Kyle asked quietly. Violet was both over-joyed and shocked at hearing this.

"No, I don't think so." She responded instantly.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go somewhere on Saturday?" He asked cautiously. Violet nearly fainted of shock. He was actually asking her to go out? With him? Could this day get any better? Then Violet remembered what her parents hadsaid. No dating for a while. She couldn't tell them about this! But she couldn't refuse him either.

"I'd love to." She responded. She'd figure out how she would do this later.

"Do you want to go to a restaurant or something?" He asked her.

"Sure, that would be great! Which one?" Violet asked him, still wondering how she would pull this off.

"How about that one on the corner of Arrow Drive?" He told her.

"Lebro's?" Violet asked him back, referring to the restaurant on the corner. "That Italian place?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Okay, that sound's good." Violet told him. "What time?"

"Is 6:30 okay?" He asked.

"6:30 is fine with me." Violet responded.

"Okay, I'll see you around then." He finished. After, he got up and left. Violet watched him go and smiled. She couldn't believe her luck. Now she just had to get there without her parents finding out. After what happened with Tony, she knew they would never approve of this. And the restaurant was too far to walk to.

"Maybe I could talk Dash into helping me?" Violet said, suggesting ideas to herself. Dash would never help her though, he would just get in the way of things... and probably tattle on her.

About two hours later, the bell was already ringing to release them from school for the day. Violet walked to her locker, smiling. It had been a great day for her. She opened her lock and took out the stuff she needed, then headed to the bus, humming to herself.

"What are you doing?" Said a voice from behind her. Violet instantly stopped and turned to find her brother walking behind her.

"What do you care?" She said back to him. Dash smiled.

"You seem happy! Did you kiss Tony again?" Dash pestered. Violet chose to ignore this and continued walking out to the bus.

Violet boarded the bus and looked around. There was no sign of Kyle anywhere. Violet wondered where he was.

"Move, Violet!" Dash said, pushing her forward. Violet glared at him and took her seat. Dash took his own seat across from her.

"So Dash, where is your friend?" Violet asked just to annoy him. Dash frowned.

"He's not here today." Dash muttered under his breath. He remembered about telling here about his hunch. But she was being so annoying, he decided to keep his mouth shut. She would just tell on him anyway. The two of them were silent the rest of the ride home, both deep in thought.

A/N: Wow, love can make you do crazy things! I bet you're wondering how Violet's gonna work the whole 'date' thing out without here paertns finding out about it. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter!!!I hope you all liked that chapter and I'll update soon :) Please reveiw!


	10. A Night Out With The Family

Well, here's the nex tchapter to all those who are reading this. I like how this one came out and I hope you do too! (Wow, that sounded.... stupid)

**Chapter 10: A Night Out With The Family**

A few minutes later the bus dropped the Parr children off in front of their house. Violet and Dash walked up slowly, each not wanting to enter the house, but both for different reasons. Violet was nervous about Kyle and how she would meet him on the other side of town without her parents finding out. Dash was worried about LevitoForce more than anything, worried about how to tell someone what he thought to be more than a hunch.

"We're home!" Violet called as she entered the house, followed by Dash. Helen looked up from the couch.

"Hi kids, how was your day?" She asked them. Both smiled back.

"Great mom." Violet said in a dreamy voice as she walked off to her bedroom.

"It was okay." Dash said quietly, looking down at the ground. Helen wondered what was going on, as her kids didn't normally act like this. Then she decided to drop it and just be thankful they were acting so good for a change.

"Where's dad?" Dash asked. His father was usually home at his time of day, now that he didn't really have an official job.

"He got called in to stop a robbery." Helen said, turning to Jack-Jack, who was crawling around on the floor.

"Really?" Dash said, getting all excited. Helen turned back to him.

"No, you can't go help him." She said even before he could ask. It was as if she had read his mind.

"Why not?" Dash moaned, dropping his shoulders.

"He's probably on his way home now anyway, so there really wouldn't be a point." Helen replied. Dash had to admit she was probably right, even if he didn't voice it out loud.

Then, as if on cue, Bob walked through the door.

"How did it go?" Helen asked him upon entering.

"Fine, although it wasn't that big of a deal." He replied sullenly.

"What happened?" Dash said eagerly. Bob smiled.

"Just some stupid robber who tried to rob the bank. He didn't get very far though."

"Why not?" Dash asked.

"Well, for one thing, he couldn't figure out what to do for the longest time." Bob said, laughing slightly. Helen looked up at him, surprised.

"Crime isn't what it used to be, apparently." She stated. Bob gave a little laugh at this remark. "Is saving the day still as you remember it?"

"Do I need to answer that?" Bob said back. Helen smiled and shook her head. True, crime had gone down, but it still felt good to be patrolling the streets again.

Dash wandered off to his room when his parents started talking about their glory days. Boring, in his opinion so he felt it was a good time to leave. He went into his room and sat down on the bed, looking around. He still didn't know what to do about LevitoForce.

He didn't really want to tell anyone for fear of what would happen.

"Maybe I'm wrong about all this?" Dash pondered to himself. But chances of that were slim. The facts just didn't add up right.

Dash got off his bed and knelt on the floor, spying his math project half buried under his clothes. He picked it up.

"Stupid project." He muttered under his breath as he leafed through it. It was barely started, on account of when Jason had come over Dash spent the whole time showing off his powers. Oh how he wished he hadn't done that.

"Why did I have to be so stupid?" He asked himself. Silence filled the room. Dash had no good answer for himself. He decided to push the thoughts out of his mind by trying the project. His mom would be bugging about it soon anyway, so might as well start it now. He lay himself down on the floor and began.

Meanwhile, Violet was having some of her own problems. As in, how she would go out with Kyle without he parents finding out about it. The task seemed impossible. Still, she had to try. She paced her room, deep in thought.

"Kids, it's time for dinner!" Helen called about an hour later. Both Violet and Dash got up and walked down to the kitchen, still thinking. Neither of them noticed the others presence.

"What are we having?" Violet asked as she walked into the kitchen. She looked at the table.

"Chicken." Helen replied as Violet and Dash sat down.

The family ate in silence for a few minutes. The only noises heard where the random giggles from Jack-Jack. Finally, Violet decided to break the ice and try her idea.

"Hey mom, when are we going to go out to dinner again?" Violet asked Helen. Helen looked up from eating with a shocked look on her face.

"Why do you want to go out for dinner?" Bob asked her.

"I don't know, a change I guess." Violet replied, picking at her food a bit.

"Violet doesn't like your cooking!" Dash whispered loudly to Helen. She glared at him.

"Honey, you know we can't do that." Helen said finally. Violet looked crushed.

"Why not?" She asked.

"We've got too much going on right now." Bob said to her. Violet knew he was referring to being Superheros. They couldn't risk being in public like that when a crime was being committed. Of course, there always was the possibility that she and Dash would start to bicker and mistakingly use their powers. That was the exact reason Violet asked them in the first place.

"But I'm so bored with always staying home like this." She tried again. Helen and Bob exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry Vi, we just can't do it right now." Helen told her. Again, Violet looked crushed. She hoped her parents were starting to feel a bit sorry for her.

"Well, can I go by myself?" Violet asked slowly. She knew her parents wouldn't really like the idea. Still, she had to try it.

"Why would you want to go alone?" Bob asked skeptically. Violet shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"I told you, I want a change." She replied softly.

"Can I go too!?" Dash asked excitedly. Something Violet wasn't expecting.

"NO!" She said hurriedly! Her parents looked from Dash back to her.

"Why not?" Bob asked her. Violet didn't have a good answer for that so she stayed silent.

"Well, if the kids really want to go out that badly?" Helen started. Violet looked both excited and nervous.

"Please work." She whispered to herself.

"I guess we could all go out, as a family for one night." Bob finished for her. Inside, Violet was screaming no, though nothing emitted from her mouth. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. This was all Dash's fault.

"When do you want to go?" Helen asked Violet. Violet looked at each member of her family before answering.

"Can we go Saturday night?" She asked, hoping for a yes.

"Okay then, it decided. We'll go out to eat on Saturday." Helen said to the family.

"Let's go to The Steakhouse!!!" Dash shouted out excitedly. Violet's eyes widened.

"No, can we go to the Italian place on the corner?" She asked. Dash frowned at her and Bob and Helen exchanged glances again, deciding what to do.

"Well, this was Violet's idea." Bob started to say. "So we'll go where Violet wants to."

"Don't worry Dash, you can pick next time." Helen said, as Dash slumped over in his chair and pouted.

Violet smiled at her parents, then excused herself from the table. The only thing on her mind was how she was going to see Kyle with her whole family there. This hadn't gone exactly as planned, but at least she was going to get to the restaurant.

* * *

Next Saturday came all to quickly for Violet's taste. She still didn't know what to do about the rest of her family being there. She hadn't even told Kyle about them yet. Sure, she had seen him plenty of times, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. Now she was kind of wishing she had. 

"Violet, are you ready yet?" Bob called from the living room.

"Just a minute." She called back to them, letting them know she was on her way. She grabbed a coat and headed out the door, still nervous about what she was about to do.

"Finally!" Dash said as Violet entered the room. "Now can we go?"

"Dash, settle down." Helen said to him as he raced towards the door. The rest of the family followed and piled into the car. A few minutes later, they were driving to the restaurant.

"Mom, are we there yet?" Dash asked for the up-teenth time. He didn't really mean it, he just liked to annoy Violet. But his parents were getting annoyed too. Helen had to stop Bob from turning around and shutting him up for good.

"Dash, we'll get there when we get there." Helen told Dash calmly. Dash smirked a bit on hearing this reply.

"Mom, he's doing it on purpose!" Violet tattled. Dash glared at her.

"Both of you, please be quiet." Helen said in an exasperated tone.

A few minutes later, the Parr family pulled up into the restaurant's parking lot. All their tempers were high.

"I want you kids to be on your best behavior tonight." Helen warned them as she lifted Jack-Jack out of his car seat. Violet and Dash nodded, then turned to glare at each other for a brief moment.

"I'll be good if she is." Dash spoke up,pointing his finger at his sister. Violet rolled her eyes upon hearingthis.

"Both of you will be good or it will be a very, verylong time before we do this again." Helen told them. She was still worried though. The main reason she was nervous about bringing them to eat in public was that they were know to start nagging at each other, which eventually led to fighting and screaming. And the fighting part usually involved them using their super powers. Helen prayed that things would run smoothly and that no powers were going to be displayed that night.

The family walked into the restaurant, Violet lagging behind a little. It was about 6:15, meaning Kyle shouldn't be here yet. She looked around and was relieved to find that he wasn't there yet.

"How many?" The waiter asked them.

"Five." Bob responded. With that, the waiter led them to a circular table in the back. They took their seat and were given menus.

"What time is it?" Violet asked after a few minutes had passed. Dash looked at her skeptically.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked in a bit of a mocking tone.

"Shut up." Violet replied under her breath. Dash stuck his tongue out at her.

"I saw that Dash." Helen said, barely looking up from her menu. Dash rolled his eyes.

"So, what time is it?" Violet asked again.

"Six twenty-five." Bob replied to his daughter, still looking at the menu. Violet looked back at the main entrance.

"Thanks." She said.

"What are you looking for?" Dash asked her when he noticed her staring at the door.

"Nothing." Violet replied, not breaking her trance. A couple minutes later, a familiar boy walked through the door. Violet spun around to face her family and hid herself in the menu. Dash looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you ready to order?" The waited asked them upon coming up to their table. Helen looked up and nodded. After ordering, the waited collected their menus.

"Violet, give the waited your menu." Helen said. Violet still had her head buried in it. It was just her luck that Kyle got a table right in front of theirs. Even worse, it was right in her parents' line of vision. Violet looked up and handed the menu over. The looked down and entertained herself be picking at her silverware.

"Violet, please stop that." Helen asked her. Violet put her fork and knife down, but did not look up. She didn't dare sneak a glance at Kyle for fear that her parents might catch her.

"Is the food almost here?" Dash asked in a whiny voice. Both parents turned to him to answer.

"This is a restaurant Dash, you have to be patient." Helen told her calmly. Dash scowled upon hearing this. Violet seized her chance and looked over to Kyle's table, only to find he wasn't there. Searching the restaurant for him, she found he was hanging out near the front door, probably waiting for her.

"I'll be right back." Violet said quickly, hoping her parents wouldn't ask questions as to where she was going.

"Okay, don't be too long. The food should be here any minute." Bob said as she got up from the table. Violet nodded as she got up to say that she heard them. Then she wandered over to the restrooms to wait till her family was looking away.

"Come on." Violet muttered under her breath as she watched her family. Dash was still looking at her though. "Why won't he turn around?" Violet said as she looked at Kyle again. He was still at the door. Violet turned to see if Dash was looking away again. To her surprise he was nowhere in sight.

"Where did he go?" Violet asked herself. But she didn't dwell on the idea for too long. Instead she walked quickly up to the front door to meet up with Kyle.

"Hi Kyle." Violet said upon approaching him. He looked up at her. But for some reason he didn't seem too surprised to see her come up from behind him.

"Hi Vi." He said back, smiling. Violet smiled back.

"Listen, I'm sorry about tonight. My parents just happened to come to the same restaurant as me-" Violet started, making up the excuse as she went. There was no way she was telling Kyle she wasn't allowed to see boys.

"That's okay." Kyle said back. "Did they know you were going to be here?"

"Uh... No, no they didn't." Violet said, turning back to her table. Dash still wasn't there.

"Well, do you want to do this some other night?" He asked her. Violet breathed a sigh of relief. She had hoped he would decide to leave.

"That would be fine." She said back. How about we take a walk up to the park or something?" She asked. She didn't want to do anything to out of her way, for fear that her family would tag along again.

"That sounds good to me." Kyle said to her. "Do you want me to come by your house tomorrow?"

"No.... I mean yes." Violet said. She sounded so stupid there, but she couldn't risk her parents finding out. "How about I meet you on the corner at 5:30 tomorrow?" She asked him, hoping he would agree. He thought for a minute, then nodded his head.

"That sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Then he stroked her hair and left. Violet stood there as she watched him leave. If possible, she would've melted to a puddle on the spot. Her thoughts were then interrupted.

"Excuse me Miss, do you need to be seated?" A waited asked her.

"Um, No." Violet said, looking down again. She blushed a bit from embarrassment and walked back to her table. Then it occurred to her that she had never told Kyle where she lived. Maybe he knew already, otherwise he would've asked. Then again, he could've forgotten. Just in case, she would go out early just to make sure.

"Vi, where's Dash?" Helen asked her upon approaching their table.

"I thought he was with you." Violet responded as she took her seat.

"Cut it out Vi, the whole reason you left was to go get him." Bob told her. Violet stared at them incredulously. She didn't remember ever saying that. Dash was still with them when she left.

"Go get him now, our food is coming." Helen said, pointing up at the front. Violet looked over to where she was pointing but didn't see her brother.

"Where is he?" She asked cautiously.

"He's up there staring into the vending machines." Bob said with a skeptical look on his face. Violet got up quickly to avoid anymore questions. She never remembered Dash leaving, or saying she would go get him. Were her parents messing with her. They seemed so serious though, as if all that really happened. But she knew none of that ever happened.

"Come on Dash." Violet said as she walked up to him. He was staring longingly at the candy machine.

"Hey Vi, do you have a quarter?" Dash asked, not even looking up at her.

"No, now come on, we have to go eat."

"Fine, I'm coming." Dash responded in an annoyed voice. Violet glared at him, then the two set off back to their table, with Violet was still wondering about the night's events.

A/N: Dashmysteriously disappears and turns up staring at vending machines! What could this mean? (Finally, some suspense!!!) Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll update soon! please review,reviewsmake me happy.... !


	11. A Sneak Out

Well, here's chapter 11! I'm amazed so many people have reviewed this, I wasn't expecting to get that many. (The story's not that good... is it?) Hope you like the next chapter!

**Chapter 11: A Sneak Out**

The next morning Violet was woken by her brother's continuous yells.

"Why do I have to do it now?" Dash whined. He was sitting at the table in the kitchen with his math project in front of him.

"Because it's due tomorrow and you have barley started it." Helen responded to him.

"I did some of it." Dash muttered under his breath.

"That's not good enough, Dash." Helen told him. Dash looked at the floor and sulked. "I thought your friend was going to help you finish this."

"Uh.." Was all Dash could say. He couldn't tell his mom that he had been showing off the whole time.

"What were you two doing all that time?" Helen asked him as she tapped her foot and awaited his response. Dash looked away. He wanted to tell her that he let the secret slip. He wanted to tell her what he thought to be true. But something stopped him.

"We were just fooling around a bit." He responded sullenly. Helen raised a brow.

"And..."

"That's it." Dash finished. Helen sighed and crouched to Dash's level.

"No more friends over from now on until your homework is done, got it?" Helen said. Dash lookedat herand nodded.

"Fine." He mumbled. He said no more as he was busy thinking about what had happened that day.

"Now finish this up. I want it done before dinner tonight." Helen said. Then she left Dash to go end to Jack-Jack. Dash pulled the packet in front of him and began to work on it.

"What's going on?" Violet asked as she stepped out into the hallway as her mother walked past.

"Nothing, your brother's just finishing his homework up." Helen said without stopping. She walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Violet shrugged her shoulders and went to find Dash.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked upon entering the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal.

"Homework." Mumbled Dash, not even looking up. Violet smiled at this response. For once her brother seemed miserable. More miserable than her even. That was a rare occurrence.

Violet wandered into the living room and sat down on the sofa. She thought about what she was going to attempt that evening. She hoped her parents wouldn't find out about this. They would kill her if they found out she was sneaking out. No, she wasn't sneaking out. She would tell them she was leaving, just not why. Now she would just have to hope that they wouldn't ask about it.

"Mom!" Dash called through the house, clearly needing help. He sounded annoyed. A few seconds later she heard her mother call back.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"What's the matter?" Violet teased her brother as she put the empty bowl in the sink.

"Shut up Violet." Dash responded. Then he chucked his pen at her. Violet caught it in mid-air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She told him. Dash glared back and ran up to get the pen.

"What's the matter Dash?" Helen asked as she walked up to him.

"Her." He said, pointing at Violet.

"Am not." She yelled back.

"Violet, please leave." Helen said. Violet turned to leave, but not before sticking her tongue out at her brother. Dash responded by doing the same.

"I saw that young man." Helen said as she looked over his paper.

Violet wandered into her bedroom and closed the door. She went into her closet and pulled out the hanger that bore her superhero costume. She wasn't sure if she should wear it or not.

"I could use it for sneaking out of the house." She thought out loud to herself. But then she would have to bring a change of clothes, which could not be turned invisible. She wasn't about to take a walk in a bright red leotard and mask. Kyle would know right away it was her. So that was out of the question. She still was debating on wether to wear it under her clothes or not.

"It's not like he's a threat or anything." She told herself. And it wasn't like she was the only super around. She lived in a whole family of them for crying out loud.

"LevitoForce is back!" Bob called though the house suddenly. Helen and Dash looked up at him as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm going downtown to help." 

"Can I go too?" Dash asked excitedly to Helen. Helen was about to say no, but she figured that it would only lead to more whining and pleading. Instead, she gave in to avoid further argument.

"Fine, you can go. But you have to finish this when you get back." She told him. Dash nodded and sped off to his room to change.

"Are you going to come too?" Bob asked Helen. She looked up at him, a bit shocked.

"Do you need me?" She asked back.

"We may." He said. She highly doubted this was true. After all, LevitoForce was just a young child, as surprising as it was.

"Fine, I'll tag along." She said back. Then she too went to her bedroom to change. Bob waited for them in the kitchen.

"Hey Bob," Helen called from inside the bedroom.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Is Violet coming too? Otherwise we'll have to do something with Jack-Jack."

"I'll ask her." He called back. Then he went over to her bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in." Violet answered. Bob opened the door and stepped in.

"Were going downtown, care to join us?" He asked her. Violet needed not to ask what for. This was given away quickly due to the mask that Bob, or rather, Mr. Incredible was holding.

"I'll be right there." She said. Bob nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"She's coming." Bob said, knocking on the door to their bedroom.

"You can come in if you want. You don't have to stand out there." Helen replied back. Bob slowly opened the door and walked into the room.

"Violet's coming then?" Helen asked as she sat down on the bed and pulled on her boots.

"Yeah, she's coming." Bob responded.

"What do you want to do with Jack-Jack?" Helen asked him, motioning to Jack-Jack, who was sleeping on their bed.

"Do you think he will be alright by himself for a while? Bob asked, even if he knew his wife would never approve.

"No, we are not leaving him here alone!" Helen said as she looked through the closet for a shirt to wear over her costume.

"We could call Kari." Bob said jokingly.

"No!" Helen replied, buttoning up her shirt over the spandex outfit underneath. "I don't think she handled it very well the last time."

"I was just kidding." Bob said. "We could always call a service."

"Are we really going to be gone that long?" Helen asked his as she pulled on a pair of pants over the boots.

"No, I don't think so. We could always take him along with us." Bob suggested. Helen looked over to her sleeping son, not really wanting to wake him up.

"Fine, we'll call a service." She finally answered. She grabbed her mask of the dresser and gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek before going off to use the phone. Then Bob went to round up the children.

"You guys take forever." Violet said as her dad walked into the living room. Violet and Dash were all ready to go and had been waiting for there parents for a good five minutes.

"We didn't take that long." Bob told them.

"LevitoForce will be long gone by the time we get there." Dash said hurriedly as he made his way towards the door.

"Wait for your mother. And don't worry about LevitoForce. There was just a sighting of him heading downtown. He's probably not even there yet." Bob reassured the kids. By this time, Helen had walked into the room.

"Is everyone ready?" She asked he family.

"Finally!" Dash said, throwing his hands up in the air. Helen took that as a yes.

A couple of minutes later, the family was downtown, Violet and Dash looking out for the enemy.

"There he is!" Violet said, pointing up at the sky. Sure enough, a silver figure could be seen flying through the sky. Bob punched in a few numbers on the cars computer and found the interception point.

"Cool, can I try?" Dash asked, reaching up for the computer.

"NO!" Both Helen and Bob said in unison. Dash quickly withdrew his hand.

About a minute later, the family got out of the car, all clad in bright red matching outfits. The family's logo emblazoned on each one.

"Ready?" Mr. Incredible asked his family. They all nodded back in agreement. Then, as if on cue, LeviotoForce landed in front of the bank. He walked up the steps and up to the door.

"And just where do you think your going?" Mr. Incredible asked him as he stood in his path.

"Move it." LevitoForce responded, trying to push his way through. He had no luck. Mr. Incredible picked him up and threw him into the air. While sailing through the air, he halted. Mr. Incredible forgot he had the power of flight.

"Aren't you a bit young to be robbing a bank?" Elastigirl called to him, grabbing his foot and dragging him back to earth.

"That's none of your business." He responded. After, he raised his hands and a moment later, Elastigirl was sent sailing through the air. She threw a punch at him from about twenty feet, but he easily dodged it. It was as if he knew what was coming.

Violet decided to step in.

"Take this!" She said, though she could not be seen. LevitoForce quickly looked around and raised his hands again.

"Ow." Violet called as a large rock collided with her body. She was knocked to the ground.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Dash yelled as he ran full speed up to him. He stopped when he was a few inches from his face and looked him in the eye, which was easy to do considering they were about the same height.

"Why not? What are you going to do to me if I do?" He asked Dash. Dash didn't have a good answer. He would've liked to lash out at him, but something stopped him.

"You can't do anything to harm me, can you Incrediboy?" He asked.

"My name is not Incrediboy!" Dash said to him. By now, his whole family was waiting for him to do something, but Dash couldn't.

"Sure you are. There's Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Incredigirl, so you must be Incrediboy." He said logically.

"I am not!" Dash said back, raising his fist.

"You sure look it, especially with the matching outfits." He said with a chuckle. Dash looked back at his family. He saw why LevitoForce would say that and he didn't like it one bit. His dad had told him about when Syndrome was younger. How he called himself Incrediboy. There was no way Dash was gong to take that name.

"I am not Incrediboy!" Dash yelled back, his family still watching him.

"Would you prefer something else then? How about... Dashiell Parr?" He said. Dash was about to say something, but stopped. He knew his real name. That couldn't be possible. Unless...

"See you later Incrediboy!" LevitoForce called out to him. Dash stood there and watched him take off from the ground and fly away. He looked down at the ground, not wanting to believe what he had just hear, as LevitoForce flew out of sight.

* * *

"Why didn't you do anything to stop him?" Violet questioned a few minutes later as the family rode home in the car. Dash just stared out the window and didn't answer. "Why not?" Violet asked again. 

"Go away." Dash said under his breath.

"I can't." Violet said pointing out the obvious.

"Violet, leave your brother alone." Helen said, stopping the arguing.

"I was just wondering." Violet told her mother.

"I'm sure there's a reason for it." Helen said. Violet sighed and looked at the clock. It read 5:00.

"Mom, can I get out here?" Violet suddenly said out of nowhere. Helen looked at her daughter incredulously.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked her.

"I uh, told a friend from school I'd meet her up at the library at 5:15" She responded. It wasn't a complete lie, except for the library and the 'she' part. But she was meeting someone from school.

"The library isn't for another mile or so. We could drive you there if you need us to." Bob said from the driver's seat.

"That's okay, I wanna walk." She said as they passed the corner she told Kyle she would meet him at.

"Alright, are you sure you don't-" Helen started.

"I want to walk." Violet cut in. Upon hearing this, Bob stopped the car and let Violet out.

"You be back home at dinner time, okay." Helen said to her through the open window.

"Okay mom, bye." Violet said. The car drove off and Violet set off down the street slowly. When the car turned another corner and drove out of sight, she turned around and went back to the corner.

"Hi Vi." A familiar voice called out. Violet turned around to she Kyle walking down the street.

"Hi." She called out and waved to him. She walked up to him.

"How have you been?" He asked her.

"Oh, I've been okay." She replied and smiled. "How about you?"

"Alright I guess." He said back. "Shall we take a walk."

"Sure." Violet said to him. He walked a bit ahead, waiting for Violet to catch up to him. Violet was a bit reluctant because he was heading in the direction of her house, but she figured they'd turn down another street sooner or later and hurried to catch up to him.

They talked for the whole walk and soon Violet forgot where they were. She was too engaged in their conversation to care.

"So, where do you live?" He asked her. Violet stopped talking and looked around to tell him which street was hers. Then she discovered something both shocking and bad. They were right in front of her house.

"Right there." She said, looking quickly down the other street.

"Nice house, but what wrong with the lawn?" He asked her as he inspected it. He was referring to the piles of rubble in the yard that they had not cleaned up yet.

"Oh, there was an explosion here awhile ago." She replied, still looking the other way.

"That one involving Syndrome?" He asked her.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She asked back.

"It's been all over the news for about a week after it happened." He told her.

"Oh." Was all Violet could say. "Why don't we go down here?" She said, pointing to the street she had been looking down.

"Alright." He said as she led him quickly across the street. He looked back one more time at her house and smiled.

"Mom?" Dash called out. He walked away from the window and into the kitchen.

"What now Dash?" Helen asked as she was putting the dishes away.

"Where's Violet?"

"She's at the library with her friend." Helen replied. "Did you ever finish that project?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No." Dash muttered as he sat down at the table.

* * *

About an hour later, Violet walked through the front door and into the kitchen. 

"Hi Dash, where's mom and dad?" She asked him.

"In their bedroom." Dash responded, not looking up from his project.

"Thanks." Violet said as she grabbed an apple from the counter.

"Hey Vi, who were you with?" Dash asked her. Violet turned to face him.

"I told you I was with a friend from school at the library." She told him after swallowing.

"No, I mean who were you walking with, who was he?" Dash said again. Violet nearly dropped the apple on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, quickly recovering from the shock. She turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." He said as she disappeared into her bedroom.

A/N: Well, Dash knows what Violet's up to now... but he won't tell? (Wonder if he'll keep his promise? Yes, I know it took forever for the Parr's to get down to fight LevitoForce, but too bad (I liked writing that part) Don't worry, the next chapter will be a lot more interesting, I promise! I'll update soon!


	12. New Fears

Here is the long awaited chapter 12! This was one of my favorite ones to write (Please don't ask why...)

**Chapter 12: New Fears**

"So, how was the library?" Helen asked her daughter. The Parr family was sitting down to the dinner table and eating. Violet looked to Dash, who was looking down at his plate. She didn't want him saying anything.

"It was okay." She said, glancing at Dash randomly while answering. He wasn't doing much of anything.

"What were you doing there?" Bob asked her out of curiosity.

"Um, we were working on a project for school." She said slowly. She wasn't expecting a question like that.

"Is it finished?" Helen asked her.

"Yeah." Violet quickly responded. She was still looking at Dash.

"That's good." Bob said. He got up and brought his plate to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Dash, aren't you hungry tonight?" Helen asked him. Dash looked up at her and continued to pick at the untouched food on his plate.

"Hey mom?" Dash said

"What?"

"Why do we have to wear matching costumes?" He asked her suddenly. Helen was a bit taken aback and responded slowly.

"Well, because we're a family. Why do you ask?" She said to him.

"I dunno." He said back.

"It's because Mom and Dad can't think of individual Super Hero names for us." Violet whispered loudly to him.

"Really?" He questioned back as he looked at his mom.

"No, that's not the reason." Helen told him.

"Then why?"

"Because they want us to be all the same." Violet told him as she rose to put her plate in the kitchen. Helen raised a brow.

"Why do we have to look the same?" Dash asked when Violet was out of the room.

"Well, we don't have to look the same." She said. Dash looked at her as if he didn't get it.

"Does that mean I can get my own costume?" Dash asked excitedly.

"Why would you want to do that?" Bob asked him as he walked back into the room, followed by Violet.

"A change I guess." Dash said as he looked back and forth between his parents. Helen and Bob exchanged glances. Of course, there was another reason for Dash asking this, but he didn't really want to voice it out loud.

"Don't you want to fight along side your family?" Bob asked him in a teasing voice.

"No, I mean yes..." Dash said, looking at his father. Helen looked up at Bob. "I mean, didn't you used to have different costumes?"

"Well, yeah. But that was a long time ago." Helen replied, looking up at her husband.

"When did you start wearing identical ones?" Dash asked.

"Just recently." Bob said, looking away from his wife and back at his son. Dash looked at them questioningly.

"Gosh, it's been ages since we were actually out fighting crime." Helen said to Bob. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"It feels good to go back, doesn't it?" Bob said, reminding her slightly why they were back into action. Helen smiled and raised a brow.

"Yes, it does feel good." She said. She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room. Bob smiled as he watched her leave, then looked back at Dash. For a second, he had forgotten he was still sitting there. Dash had a bit of a disgusted look on his face as he got up to leave the table. Violet sniggered a bit.

Violet walked into the living room and sat down to watch television. For some reason she was starting to feel tired. As she sat there, she listened to her parents' conversation in the other room.

"Do you remember the old days?" Bob casually asked his wife.

"Of course I do, how could I forget?" She responded.

"Remember when we met?" Bob asked her. Helen smiled up at him.

"Yes, I remember." She said slowly. It seemed only yesterday when they met for the first time on patrol. Bob had been new in the area. She had been the one to show him around. That never stopped. Soon after, they were getting married. Helen smiled at these happy memories.

"I love you." Bob said, putting is arms around his wife.

"Bob, stop it." Helen said playfully. Yet this didn't stop her from hugging and kissing him back.

"Mom?" Violet said as she walked into the room. Helen stopped and looked at her daughter, cheeks flushing a bit.

"What is it?" Helen asked her. She looked at her daughter, the same one she had been looking at for 13 years. Though something still seemed different tonight.

"I'm gonna go to bed." She said, leaning back on the wall.

"Why, are you okay? It's only 7:00." Helen said, a bit alarmed.

"I'm just tired." Violet said. After, she walked out of the room, down the hall and into her bedroom. Then she shut the door. Helen watched her walk away with a worried look on his face. Bob noticed this.

"She'll be fine honey." He said, reassuring her. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know, it's just not like her to go to bed this early." Helen said. "Do you think something could be wrong?"

"I'm sure everything is fine." Bob said to her. "You worry to much."

"I know, it's just-" Helen started, but was cut of when she found her husband hugging her. She stopped trying to say something and hugged him back. Who knows how long this continued on for, certainly not Helen or Bob.

In her room, Violet lay in her bed. Though she wasn't asleep just yet, she was very tired. Yet it was only 7:00. She didn't know why, maybe she was catching a cold or something. Still, she wondered why as no one she knew was sick at all. This confused her, but not enough for her to dwell on it.

"Maybe.." Violet voiced out loud, but she didn't finish. She didn't want anyone to overhear. She was wondering if it was from feeling guilty from seeing Kyle. But that was completely absurd. Yet, there was rumors about that, feeling guilty.

Violet turned over on her side and closed her eyes, now wanting sleep more than anything else. She thought - no, she knew she would feel better in the morning.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?" Helen asked as she and her husband walked down the hall to their bedroom. She had stopped in front of Violet's bedroom door.

"I told you, you worry too much." Bob said to her. Helen looked up at him and tried to smile. "

"I know, it's just that I've never known her to act like this before." Helen said, looking back at her door again.

"Violet is a growing teenage. She's going to be acting different and changing some." Bob said, pleased with how that sounded. Helen seemed pleased to and smiled for real this time.

"You're right, I do worry to much." Helen told him. She put her arm around his shoulder and they walked of down the rest of the hall side by side.

"What are you doing?" Dash asked, walking into the doorway of Bob and Helen's bedroom. Helen was looking through her closet and Bob was sitting on the bed.

"Dash, what are you doing in here?" Helen asked him though not giving him so much as a glance.

"I wanted to know where Violet was." Dash responded. Bob looked up.

"She went to bed about an hour ago."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but don't even think of going in there!" Helen warned him. She knew he would try.

"I wasn't." Dash said back. Then he left and closed himself in his own room. Helen watched him leave and became even more concerned. Why were her kids acting so different?

"What are you looking for anyway?" Bob asked suddenly.

"What? Oh, nothing." She said back as she pushed the clothes back in order. Her hand brushed her old costume as she did so. She looked at it for a second, oblivious. She didn't hear Bob walk over to her.

"So that's it?" He said as he came up behind her. Helen quickly turned around

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if I still had it around."

"Why would you get rid of it?" Bob asked her out of curiosity.

"I don't know, but it's not like I'm ever going to use it again. I probably don't even fit into it anymore." She stated as she looked back at it.

"Is that any reason to throw it away and never look back?"

"You know I don't look back much on the old days."

"But you still miss them." Bob said. Helen, instead of answering, smiled at her husband.

* * *

Later that night, when the family was sleeping, something was wrong. Violet was restlessly turning in her bed. For such a calm sleeper, she seemed uneasy. As if in a bad dream. 

"Leave me alone." She muttered in her sleep. She rolled over on her side so she was laying on top of the covers on her bed. "Go away." She said again.

"She was running somewhere, somewhere dark. She didn't know where she was, just that it seemed familiar, as if she knew where she was going. It was growing colder as she ran. She ran endlessly, never running out of breath, never growing tired. She seemed to leave her body completely.

"Who are you?" Violet said again, not even opening her eyes.

"You know me." A voice responded. It seemed familiar, yet she could not place it. Then she felt it grow even colder and saw rain splash down all around her. Never touching her though, she stayed dry. Then she felt it slowly get hotter. Her feet were burning her. She stopped.

"Why are you doing this?" She muttered, finally stopping. "Where are you?"

"You know me." The voice said out of nowhere. Violet could see no one in the area. Just her. "Think hard."

"I...can't" Violet stuttered. She fell to her knees, though she never hit the ground. She cold hear laughing in the distance as she fell. The rain left, the burning left, everything she felt left. She was just falling.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Her body hit something cold and sharp, giving her a large slash in on the cheek. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Bob, Bob wake up!" Helen said urgently. It was about 2:00 in the morning and Helen was already shaking her husband awake. 

"Go away!" He muttered and turned over , still sleeping.

"Bob, please?" Helen said in a desperate voice. He opened his eyes and looked up at his wife.

"What's wrong honey?" Bob asked, still a bit drowsy.

"You mean you didn't hear it?" Helen asked him.

"Hear what?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"That scream. It sounded like Violet." Helen said in a shaky voice. She sat up and put her feet on the floor.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming it?" Bob said, trying to go back to sleep.

"I'm sure I heard something. It sounded like-"

"AHHHHHHH" The scream rang through the house again. This time Bob heard it too and he sat up in bed, looking at his wife.

"Please tell me you heard it that time!" Helen said in a panicked voice. Bob nodded his head and they both ran for the door and down the hall as quickly and as quietly as they could.

"Violet?" Helen said as she opened the door. Bob was right behind her, the same panicked look on his face. They walked into the room and flipped on the lights.

"Bob?" Helen said, her voice shaking. They looked at the bed where Violet was sleeping just moments ago only to discover that she wasn't there. There was, however, a triangular shaped scrap of her blanket in the middle of the mattress.

"Violet?" Helen said again to reassure herself. Images of the worst possible situations already passing through her mind. She went over to the bed and sat down to examine the scrap of purple blanket on the bed. She went to pick it up, but it wouldn't budge.

"What happened?" She asked her husband. He walked over to the material and grasped it firmly. Then he pulled. A few moments later, the mattress started to rip apart, as if the material was embedded right in the middle of it. Bob stopped pulled and looked at Helen, who had a very worried expression on her face.

"What does this mean?" She asked him, resting her head on her hand. Bob shrugged and examined the mattress some more.

"Look under the bed." He told her. Helen did as told, but was quite perplexed about it. She really didn't think Violet was hiding under the bed right now.

She crouched down and pulled something out. It was the rest of Violet's blanket, though the end was stuck on something. Helen looked up at Bob, who looked just as scared as her.

"What happened?" She asked him. Her hand was shaking as she held the blanket. It was as if the blanket went right through the mattress and onto the floor. But that wasn't possible.

Bob got up and put his arm around Helen.

"Everything will be okay." He reassured her. Though he wasn't so sure about that himself.

"Help me!" A cry sounded through the house. This one was much quieter than the screams, but not quiet enough to slip by Helen and Bob.

"There it is again!" Helen claimed as she walked quickly into the kitchen. The noise seemed to be coming from around there, though it sounded muffled. As though it was coming from under something.

"Let's try down here." Bob said, pointing to a door leading from the hallway.

"Why the basement?" Helen said, but she followed just the same.

They walked down the dark steps into the dank room. They hardly ever went down here and they only used it to store old stuff they had never got around to throwing out or unpacking.

"I don't see anything." Helen said. Bob flipped on the lights and Helen squinted for a bit as her eyes got adjusted to the light. She looked around, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just a bunch of boxes and an old mattress.

"No..." A faint cry echoed through the room. Helen turned back to face the mattress she had just seen. Something moved on it.

"Violet!" She nearly yelled out. She ran over to her daughter and quickly knelt down next to her. She was still sleeping, but violently shaking. "Violet, wake up." Helen said softly, but fearful. What if something was seriously wrong with her?

"Leave me alone..." Violet said, raising her hand up. She sliced it through the air and let if fall by her side, motionless.

"Violet, please..." Helen said, now holding back tears. She shook her, hoping for her to wake.

"Mom!" Violet suddenly said as she sat up. She sported a tear streaked face and a large red gash on her cheek the was dripping blood.

"Honey, what happened?" Helen asked her, thankful she was still alive. She hugged her tightly.

"I-I don't know," She started, her voice still shaking. "I was running and it was dark and then..."

"What happened?"

"I fell." Violet finished. Helen looked up at her husband, a confused look on her face. Bob wasn't sure of what to make of it all either.

"You're okay now." Helen said, looking at her daughter. Violet looked around her.

"Where am I?" She asked in a strained voice.

"You're in the basement." Bob told her as she continued to look around.

"How did I..." Violet started in a panicked voice, but her mother shushed her.

"It's alright." Helen told her calmly. Violet started coughing a buried her head in her mother's arms for comfort.

"Honey?" Bob said in a slightly questioning voice.

"What is it?" She asked, still holding Violet. Bob didn't say anything, and pointed above them. Helen looked to when he directed and was shocked at what she saw. Violet looked up too out of curiosity.

"I- I'm sorry." She said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"You don't have to be sorry." Helen told her as she pushed Violet's hair out of her face. "I'm sure you didn't mean it."

"How did this happen though?" Bob asked her. Helen didn't have a good answer for him though. She wasn't even sure herself about what had happened. She was still confused by it all as she stared up there. She extended her arm out to the area they were looking at and brushed her hand across it. Somehow Violet's sheets from her bed were currently stuck in the ceiling. They looked like they were about to fall through, but were somehow stopped.

"What do we do?" Bob asked his wife as she brought her hand back down.

"I don't know?" She said as she continued to comfort Violet. "I don't know."

A/N: Ooh, so much suspence!

Anyways, I got the idea fro this from a X-men episode on tv. I think it was the one where Kitty found out she had powers ans fell throught the floor during the night. Hope you liked it, as I said before I really enjoyed writing it! I'm not sure why, but I always like to put my favorite characters in distress ormake something really awful happen to the... I'm weird like that!


	13. What is Happening to Me?

Yes, I know I haen't updated in like... a year or so but oh well. I currently have up to chapter 20 typed out so I'll post them (Unless you don't want me too) Whether I finish this or not depends on if I get reviews to motivate me :lol: Enjoy

**Chapter 13: What Is Happening To Me?**

"What's for breakfast?" Dashasked upon entering the kitchen. It was morning and Dash had just woken up. He stretched his arms and looked around when he got no answer. "Mom?"

"Sorry Honey, you'll just have to settle for cereal this morning." Helen said. She was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. She looked very tired.

"Why?" Dash asked

"It's nothing." Helen replied, smiling a bit. She was just too tired to do anything this morning, considering what had happened last night. She had not been able to sleep at all after that.

"Where's Violet?" Dash asked as he poured milk into his bowl of cereal. Helen looked up at him, smile disappearing.

"Still in bed." Helen said, reassuring herself.

"Doesn't she have to go to school?" Dash asked.

"She wasn't feeling good last night." Helen said, looking out into the hall. Dash shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the table to eat.

"Morning all!" Bob said as he walking in the room. Helen and Dash looked up.

"Hi Dad!" Dash said enthusiastically. Bob waved his hand and then went over to make some coffee.

"I've already made some." Helen told him as she motioned to the cup in front of her. Bob nodded and poured himself one. Then he looked over at his wife.

"How long have you been up?" he asked her. There was no reply. Instead, Helen looked down the hall again. Bob wouldn't have been surprised if she'd been out here for more than half the night.

"Hey mom, can I have some coffee?" Dash asked quickly. Helen snapped out of her trance and faced her son.

"No." she said. Dash frowned and went back to eating. Then Helen got up and poured the rest of the drink down the sink.

"Has Violet gotten up yet?" Bob asked Helen so Dash couldn't hear them. Helen shook her head slowly. It was obvious they were both worried.

As they were talking, a door was opened down the hall. Both Helen and Bob looked towards it. Dash continued eating. A couple seconds later, Violet walked into the hall and made her way to the kitchen. She was clutching her stomach a bit, as if she was in pain.

"Morning Violet!" Dash said, looking up from his food. He said it in a bit of a sarcastic voice that made his dad turn and give him a warning look. "What?" Dash asked back. Bob turned around to speak to Helen, but found she was already making her way to Violet.

"Violet..." Helen started as she got within earshot of her eldest daughter. Violet looked up, but didn't smile. Instead, she stopped walking and looked back at the ground.

"Mom I..." Violet started in a small voice. Helen put her fingers to Violet's lips to shush her and then embraced her in a gentle hug, glad she was alright. Violet winced a bit and pushed away.

"How are you feeling?" Helen asked her softly as she pulled her hair back out of her face. She got a good look at the cut on Violet's cheek. The blood had dried overnight and it was smeared a bit across her face.

"My stomach hurts a bit." Violet responded, finally looking at her mother in the eyes. They were filled with worry. Helen raised her hand to feel her forehead.

"You feel warm, do you want to go to school today?" Helen asked, withdrawing her hand. Violet shook her head no and then made her way to the kitchen. Helen followed her in and stopped next to her husband.

"How is she doing?" Bob asked her as he put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Helen looked up at him, worried.

"Not good." she replied as she watched her take her seat at the table. "I just wish I knew what was wrong with her."

"I don't know." Bob said as he too watched her. "It could have something to do with what we saw last night." he told her, referring to the sheets getting stuck in the basement ceiling.

"You don't think it could mean..." Helen said, stopping before she finished her sentence.

"Could be." Bob said. He gave her a quick hug and went off back to his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Helen asked him.

"I've got patrol this morning." Bob told her before closing the bedroom door.

"Oh... right." Helen said, turning back to face her children.

"What's wrong with you?" Dash asked his older sister. Violet didn't answer, and instead rested her head on her arms, letting her hair cover her face. "So, what's wrong, did you have a scary dream?" Dash said, poking fun at her. This made Violet raise her head to look at her brother.

"No, I didn't!" Violet said in defense as she rose up in her seat. She sat up straight, but when it hurt her stomach to do so, she crouched back down.

"Was it really scary?" Dash asked, mocking her. He made a scary face at her, or attempted to at least. Violet clenched her fists under the table.

"Shut up." she said in bit louder of a voice.

"Was it?" Dash said again. This time Violet got really angry. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table. Dash sat back in his chair a bit, to avoid getting pummeled by her. But he didn't have to worry for at that moment, Violet seemed to lose her balance. Her left arm gave way along with her legs. Then she fell trying to sit back down and her cheek brushed the table, opening up her cut and allowing it to bleed freely again.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Dash said as he watched his sister struggle. Helen heard the commotion and turned around just in time to see Violet stagger from her chair and run down the hall. She went into the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

"Uh-oh." Dash muttered to himself. He knew he would get in trouble for that, so he got up quickly, grabbed his stuff and went out to wait for the bus.

"Violet?" Helen said as the bathroom door closed. She followed her down the hall and stopped in front of the door. "Violet. Are you okay?" Helen called out to her again. There was no response, just random coughing noises coming from the bathroom. "Violet, are you okay!" Helen called again, this time louder. She knocked on the door with her fist, anxious to help her daughter. She grew even more scared when there was no answer.

"What's going on?" Bob asked from his bedroom doorway. He had heard the commotion and came out to see what all the fuss was about.

"Something's wrong with Vi." Helen said in a quiet voice. She stopped banging on the door and turned to face her husband, her eyes wet with tears. She could her a slight retching sound now and then as her daughter was being sick.

"What happened?" Bob asked.

"I don't know..." Helen said, burying her face in her hands. She rested her head on Bob's chest for comfort.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Bob said, trying to comfort his wife.

"What should we do?" Helen asked him, looking up into his eyes. They were filled with worry, much like her own.

"Call up and tell E about it. If we're right about this, she'll know what to do." Bob said, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek when he finished.

"Okay." Helen said. She kissed him back, then let go.

"Listen, I've gotta go. I'll see you this afternoon." Bob said. He gave his wife one final kiss and hug and then left for the door. Helen watched him leave and waved as the door shut. She watched his car pull out of the driveway and drive down the street, but never stopped watching. She didn't want to stop, she didn't want to face her fears.

Meanwhile, Violet was in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror.

"What's wrong with me?" Violet asked her reflection. But, as she herself, it had no good answer. She was scared to go back out, for fear of what might happen if she did. What if something even worse happened to her?

"Why does this have to happen to me, why can't I be normal?" Violet asked herself again. Whatever had happened, it was definitely not normal. Falling through the floor was not normal. She was not normal.

She picked up a cloth and dabbed at her cut, which was still leaking a little bit of blood. It stung and she pulled it quickly away. She then pulled her hair back behind her ear to get a better look at it. It was about three inches long and all dried up, but it hurt a lot. She didn't even quite remember how she had gotten it at the moment, maybe when she fell.

Her thought were then interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Violet stopped what she was doing to listen.

"Vi, are you alright?" she heard her mother call through the door. She paused to think. Would anything happen if she went out there? What if something worse were to occur!

"Mom..." Violet said as she opened the door hesitantly. She stepped out and looked at her mother. She looked worried.

"Violet!" Helen said as she pulled her daughter in to a hug. Violet didn't pull away and instead embraced her mother back. She felt safe in her arms and never wanted to leave them.

"Mom, what's wrong with me?" Violet asked her. A tear fell from her eyes, stinging her cut. Helen didn't answer right away, as she wasn't sure what was wrong. She and Bob had talked about it the night before and they thought they came to a reasonable conclusion, but they couldn't be sure.

"I'm not sure yet." Helen told Violet.

Later that day, after Violet managed to eat some lunch without becoming sick, she was resting on the couch. Helen walked in and sat down next to her.

"Vi..." Helen started.

"What?" Violet asked. She sat up to face her mom.

"I need to know exactly what happened last night." Helen told her in a soft voice. Violet sighed, not wanting to tell, not wanting to relive it.

"After I went to bed, I'm not sure exactly what happened..." Violet started. Then she stopped. She wasn't sure where to continue from there.

"Well, did anything happen in the middle of the night, anything different?" Helen asked calmly.

"Well, I had a dream," Violet said. Her mother rested her hands on Violet's, urging her to continue. "I was running away from something." Violet said.

"Do you know what?" Helen asked.

"No, I don't remember." Violet said, trying to recall the night's previous events. "But he sounded familiar, just his voice. I couldn't see him."

"What happened after that?"

"I tripped and fell." Violet said slowly. "Then I didn't stop and I woke up in the basement. And that's all I remember."she finished.

"Okay." Helen said. "Are you sure that's all you remember?"

"Yeah." Violet replied. "Why was I in the basement anyway?" Violet asked, finally finding the courage to do so.

"I'm not sure, but your father and I..." Helen started, but turned around when she heard the door open.

"Hey Helen!" Bob said as he walked in the doorway, mask in his hand.

"Hi honey, how was your day?"

"Nothing unusual, just a couple of robbers." he replied sullenly. "How's Vi doing?"

"Better." Helen said, looking back at Violet. She was still sitting there, listening to her parents conversation.

"Did you call yet?"

"No, not yet"

"Are you going to soon?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Call who?" Violet said, interrupting their conversation. Both her parents turned to look at her.

"Edna." Bob said finally. Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Edna?"

"She works with the Supers, designing costumes to fit powers and stuff like that," Helen replied to her daughter. "In fact, she's the one who made all of our suits, your's too"

"Why do you have to call her?" Violet asked them.

"Well..." Helen started, looking to her husband for support.

"Is it about what happened last night?" Violet asked slowly. Bob and Helen exchanged glances after hearing this.

"Yes," Bob said, breaking the awkward silence. "You see, your mother and I think that your powers may be developing. But we're not certain about it."

"We we're going to call E to see if she could confirm it for you." Helen told Violet."My powers are developing?" Violet asked back. She had considered the idea herself, but thought it to be silly and pushed it out of her head. But now that her parents had mentioned it, it did seem logical.

"They might be, and if they are, it would explain why you haven't been feeling good." Helen told her. Violet looked down at herself. True, she hadn't been feeling good all day, but she hadn't known why.

"Why would it make me sick though?" Violet asked them. Helen gave a long sigh before answering.

"Well, it's just like any normal change with your body. People react differently." Helen started.

"But when powers develop, the side effects are usually more drastic." Bob finished for her. Violet sat in silence for a moment, taking in all the information. Her parents thought she was getting a new power. That was the last thing she wanted, to get a new power she couldn't control and on top of that, be sick because of it. She was becoming less and less normal as her life dragged on.

Violet got up off the couch and stood to face her parents.

"Are you okay Vi?" Helen asked her, also standing up. Violet nodded before answering.

"I'm just tired." Violet said. Helen gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before she turned and slowly walked off to her bedroom. Bob and Helen watched as she closed the door.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Helen asked Bob to reassure herself.

"I don't know," he started. "Do you want to call E now?"

"Yeah, we should." Helen said as she extending her arm out and grabbed the phone from the kitchen. She dialed Edna's number and held it up to her ear, listening for an answer.

"Hello darling, you need an appointment to come in if you.."a voice started on the other line.

"Edna, is that you?"

"Who is this?" Edna replied back. Helen gave a sigh, preparing herself for the explosion.

"Elastigirl." Helen replied through clenched teeth.

"Yes, yes, yes! How are you darling? We haven't talked to each other in ages! You must--"

"No E, I need a favor."

"What is it? You want another patch job?"

"No, it's about Violet."

"Darling, who is this Violet that you speak of?"

Helen gave a long sigh. "You know, my daughter?"

"Oh, yes, yes! You must bring her over, there is so much we could do. Bring the other's too darling!"

"No, you don't understand..."

"I understand perfectly. Bring the whole family over tomorrow afternoon, I insist! Good-bye." Edna finished dramatically, then hung up. Helen was still holding the phone to her ear after the line went dead, mouth agape. She never did enjoy talking to Edna that much.

"So?" Bob said, asking for her answer.

"She wants us to bring the whole family over tomorrow afternoon." Helen told him. Bob looked at her incredulously.

"What?" he said. Helen just shrugged her shoulders in reply. They both knew how difficult and abrasive Edna could be.

AN: Again, sorry this hasen't been updated in forever... oh and please review :D


End file.
